The Right Decision
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [Schoolfic] Naruto and Sasuke are best friends ever since. One day, Naruto discovers that Sasuke loves Sakura, his crush and Sasuke was asking help from him on having the courage to ask her to the prom. What will Naruto decide? [Sasusaku, Naruhina]
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**A/N: **Hello, guys! It's me again! Thank you for all your support and are you wondering about my fanfic "Fly"? the title has changed to "Nothing is Impossible"… Don't worry, I'll continue that story too someday, because I don't know how do they get married (They are not Christians, you know. Probably Shintoists or Buddhists, I think…) I studied Asian History last year but we didn't study about Marriage on other religions. Being a High School fic, this story is an AU, and it's my first time to write one. In the story, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends (not rivals) and they are just ordinary people like the other characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I never own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke should be the main character and Sakura should be his girlfriend already!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friends ever since, but then one day, Naruto discovered that Sasuke loves Sakura, his crush and Sasuke was asking help from him on improving his confidence on asking Sakura to the prom, knowing that Naruto and Sakura are acquaintances. What will Naruto decide, Sasuke's happiness? Or his own Happiness?

Pairings: SasuSaku (As usual), NaruSaku Oo, slight NaruHina at the ending…

**Optional notes:**

"TEXT" – dialogues

'_TEXT'_ – thoughts

"**_TEXT"_** – Naru-angel and Naru-devil's dialogues

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter one: Friends

The morning sun shines vibrantly around the city of Konoha. Traffic was there once again! Today was a busy Sunday morning, as work starts very early but ends at noon…

Ichiraku's Ramen shop was very early, being the most famous restaurant for everyone.

A blonde boy was sitting on the high stool, waiting for his pork ramen to be served. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years old, a very average boy who had a lot of friends that are busy nowadays. He looked towards Ayame, the ramen girl. "Hey, miss… is my pork ramen ready?"

Ayame giggled and handed him a bowl of ramen. Naruto chuckled and grabbed his chopsticks as he prepares himself to eat. "Idatakimasu!" He shouted happily.

Ichiraku, the ramen shop owner, looked towards his number one customer, obviously known as Naruto. "Hey, how's your life now… you're graduating next year, right?"

Naruto nodded playfully and sipped a Ramen noodle. "I'm fine, but… my friends are too busy to see me now." He replied.

"Yeah, the final exams are coming next month. I think your best friend Sasuke must be really studying hard, being an honor student. And the JS prom is coming soon!" Ayame agreed.

Naruto smiled as he remembers Uchiha Sasuke, his 16-year-old best friend who was a very shy person, but he can be also a true friend, especially on Naruto.

"Hehe… Sasuke is nice to help me out in the exams. He said we'll meet later at his place to study Trigonometry and Physics. JS prom… let's see, Sasuke hasn't picked his partner yet but I'm not sure who would be my partner." Naruto said.

Suddenly, he saw a pink-haired young lady beside him. He giggled and blushed a bit, knowing it was his crush, Haruno Sakura. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a ribbon on the center of her collar and dark blue long skirt… oh jeez, why is she wearing blue? But Sakura was seven months older than him, and she is an honor student just like Sasuke.

"I'll be having a beef ramen. Just don't put anything spicy on it." She said with her high, soft voice.

Naruto giggled. "Sakura-chan, it's you!" Naruto said, greeting her. Naruto wants Sakura to be his partner at the prom, but she's too smart and too beautiful… Naruto wants another girl too, Hyuuga Hinata, a very shy girl who admires him, but Naruto was not sure… will it be Sakura or Hinata?

Sakura faced him and showed a smile. "Oh, Hi, Naruto…" She said gently.

Suddenly, Naruto hears footsteps nearby him, and a familiar voice. "S-Sakura…" It was a shy voice, really suited for a guy like him, Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants. What? He was wearing sleeveless! Sasuke never wears that… unless it was summer. But it's still spring! Jeez…

Naruto grimaced and waves his hand towards Sasuke. "Hi there, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shyly waves his hand to say hello to his best friend and then shyly looked towards Sakura. "Um… Sakura… I think… you l-left this in the classroom. It was your P-Physics notebook, right?" He said shyly.

Sakura faced towards him and smiled. "Oh… I thought I lost it! You're really a nice seatmate. Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun." She said, grabbing the notebook from Sasuke.

Sasuke bows his head shyly and sat between Sakura and Naruto. He looked towards Ichiraku bashfully. "I'll be having a beef ramen." He said.

Ichiraku chuckled. "Right away, sir!" He said.

Sakura faced towards Sasuke's direction, which made Naruto quite jealous. "Sasuke-kun, do you have already a partner for the prom?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed softly and shyly looked towards her. His face was very handsome, but the blush makes it cuter! He bowed his head lightly and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. "I… don't have a partner yet, but…" He said shyly. "…Why are you asking me that? Boys are asking the girls…"

Sakura giggled happily. "I wish someone's gonna ask me out. I don't really care who, but it's better if I know that guy a lot." Sakura said.

Sasuke's face turns redder and looked towards his best friend Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry… I sat between you two, but can… I talk to you about something when S-Sakura left?" He whispered towards him.

Naruto frowned childishly and crossed his arms around his chest. "Fine, fine…" He replied.

Ayame handed Sasuke and Sakura their orders and giggled. "Please enjoy!" She said.

Without noticing, Sasuke and Sakura splits their chopsticks at the same time and sipped a ramen noodle altogether. Naruto gasped and chuckled, but quite jealous again. '_Darn it, don't tell me they are destined to be together.'_

Suddenly, a small version of himself in devil suit appeared on Naruto's left shoulder. "**_Hey, hey, hey… don't ya give up… you can be the partner of that Sakura-chan soon! You must poison Sasuke! Poison him! POISONNNNN!"_** It was trying to speak to him.

Then another small version of himself in Angel suit appeared on Naruto's right shoulder. "**_Hey! You shouldn't offend your best friend just because of a girl! You should just ask him why he's acting strange later, when Sakura went away!"_** It said.

Naruto sighed. His mind is getting crazy too! '_Jeez, Naru-devil… I'm going to follow what Naru-angel said… I never thought you're both going to appear again… like when I was deciding on Sasuke being my best friend years ago…'_ Naruto told them, in his mind, so that nobody is going to notice him speaking to nothing.

**FLASHBACK**

It was when Sasuke and Naruto met… Eight years ago

Sasuke walks around the grade school campus. He was just in grade two then, and as usual, he sits below the tree as he starts reading his favorite book of Science. He was still wearing his glasses, because he still had astigmatism (which he had since Nursery, and finally healed at Grade 5) that's why there's nobody playing with him.

Suddenly, a girl with short blond hair named Yamanaka Ino and another girl with pink hair named Haruno Sakura passes by him. Ino laughed and told her friend "Hey, he's a NERD! HAHAHA!" She squealed with her bratty high-pitched voice.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura shyly. "Oh… girls." He whispered and started reading his book again.

Sakura just blush and hides behind Ino. "No… he's looking at me, Ino-chan… and… he seems to be busy reading. Let us not disturb him." Sakura said.

Then a blonde boy was playing alone on the swing, which swings slowly because of his gloomy mood. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who still… doesn't have a friend. He looked towards Sasuke who just continue reading like a nerd.

Then Sasuke stands up and walked towards him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, seeing a caterpillar's pupa above the metal that supports the swing.

Sasuke looked towards him and pointed at the pupa above. "Um… Is… that a pupa?" He asked shyly.

Suddenly, Naru-devil and Naru-angel appeared. Naruto gasps as he saw the two.

Naru-devil laughs evilly. "**_BWAHAHAHA! You must tell that raven-haired NERD that the pupa above there was his dung!"_**

Naru-angel shakes his head**_. "NO! You must just tell him that it WAS a pupa. You may be friends soon… I know you want to have many friends!"_** He said.

Naru-devil frowned and disappears as Naru-angel giggled and disappears.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. It was a pu-what? What's that again?"

Sasuke chuckled and looked at it. "It was a pupa, where a caterpillar is going to be a butterfly soon." He said.

Naruto gasps. "Oh! You must be very smart… Anyway, what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto from 2-Orange. I see you always reading, while I always play here." Naruto said.

Sasuke tilted his eyeglasses up and down. "I am Uchiha Sasuke from… 2-Blue. Um… do you have friends?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, not yet…" He said sadly.

Sasuke smiled. "I knew it. I don't have friends too but it's okay." He said.

Naruto chuckled and stands up from the swing. "Um… Can we friends? I know you're a bit busy studying…" He asked.

"Okay. First I'll tell you something about Multiplication and Division in Math." Sasuke said.

Naruto gasps and his eyes grew as big as a tennis ball. "MULTI-WHAT! DIVI-WHAT! What is that? I'm not really good at Math so… you're gonna help me?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, let's go to the library." He said.

Naruto giggles and walks away with Sasuke. They're already friends, so he was happy.

Naru-devil frowns. "**_HMPH! Stupid friendship…"_** He said.

Naru-angel flies with joy and plays his harp. "**_Yay! Naruto was so happy with Sasuke!"_** He said happily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and faced towards Naru-devil. '_I'll be following what Naru-angel said again... It was better!' _He told him.

Naru-devil frowned and disappeared on Naruto's shoulder, as he comes back to Naruto's mind again. "**_Hmph!"_**

Naru-angel chuckled and winked towards Naruto childishly. "**_Hehehe… Thank you so much!"_** He said, as he disappeared on Naruto's shoulder too, as he comes back on Naruto's mind.

Suddenly, Sakura stands up and waved her hand goodbye to both boys. "Well, I'll be going now. My friends might be there already at the shopping mall. If you want to talk with me, you can come in my house later." She said. Sasuke waved his hand back bashfully, while Naruto smiled at her.

As Sakura has left the Ramen shop, Sasuke faced towards Naruto shyly as Naruto looked at him proudly. "Well, what do you want to tell me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed again and bowed his head lightly. "Um… About the prom… I… want…"

Naruto gasped. "What? Are you thinking that Sakura-chan will be your partner?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and smiled happily. "Yes… I want Sakura. I know you two knew each other more, right? You two have been classmates from grade three to grade six straight… but Sakura and I have only known each other for about a year. But can you help me to ask her to the prom? I'm just… too… timid on asking her." He replied.

Naruto giggled. "Okay, then… just help me on Physics. But why are you so shy? Sakura-chan is a nice girl." He said.

Sasuke sighed shyly and his face turns red. "I LOVE her, Naruto. I just discovered that since we became seatmates and classmates this year. I promise I'll help you in your studies… just tell me how I can tell her… I know you're a great friend, Naruto." He replied.

Naruto gasped. "Oh, you love her. So… Okay, I'll help you. I owe you that help because of teaching me how to memorize those formulas on Geometry weeks ago!" He said confidently.

Sasuke showed him a very handsome smile. "Thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sasuke said, waving his hand goodbye.

Suddenly, Naru-devil appeared once again. "**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! You're not going to be Sakura's partner if you help him… Just Kill him, I tell you… he's just that NERD who is not ready for love yet!"_** He said.

Naruto hissed. '_Jeez, fuck off, Naru-devil. He's my best friend and he helps me a lot ever since grade three. I owe him that and I'll be happy if he's happy with Sakura-chan. I'll just choose another partner. There are still girls for me, I think and… I hope…'_ He told the devil in his mind.

Naru-devil frowned furiously and crossed his arms. "**_Hmph! You're just too kind. I HATE KINDNESS!" _**He said.

Suddenly, Naru-angel appeared, with his harp on his hands, "**_I love Kindness, Naruto. It's good you will help your best friend Sasuke. I know he's quite unconfident, but I know you can make him more confident! You're a great friend."_** He said, playing his harp gracefully.

Naruto smiled and stands up on the stool. '_Hey, you two should leave already. Maybe they'll think I'm absent-minded or a robot.' _He commanded the two to come back on his mind.

Naru-devil frowned and disappeared with a poof. Naru-angel nodded his head kindly and disappeared with a poof also.

Naruto waved his hand goodbye to Ichiraku and Ayame, and walked away from the Ramen shop.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked throughout the city of Konoha. He knew that Sakura will not be his partner at the prom anymore, but still… Sasuke really deserves that because he was helping Naruto ever since… and that will be right to thank him. '_Oh no… that means I'll be going to ask Hinata now… but her house is much farther than Sakura-chan's… so I'll be asking Hinata tomorrow in class instead.' _He thought.

Suddenly, he hears a beeping sound from his right pocket. Naruto sighed as he grabs his cell phone, and saw this on the cell phone screen:

_1 Message Received_

Naruto opened the message folder and saw Sasuke's name on the sender's info. 'Oh, it's Sasuke once again…' He thought. He read the message, which says:

_Hi, Naruto. Thank you very much. I know that you have a crush on Sakura ever since, so I'm asking you this favor… Will you ask her what she thinks about me? I will teach you my secret on memorizing ALL the Physics formula, I promise! Just reply if you reject… See you tomorrow._

Naruto chuckled as he knew that Sasuke can't misspell even on the cell phone. He pressed on the reply option and types:

_OK, I will axept it. I no dat Sakura-chan is nut a min gurl like that her fwend & oh-so-famous cheerleader Ino. Wen I spok to hur, she don't even luk at me! She just tink that popularity is evrything, Sasuke. I'm gld that even tho ur popular, your still nice Sasuke _

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house, his cell phone beeps silently. Sasuke smiled lightly and grabs it. He chuckled happily on Naruto's spelling. He knew that Naruto is always in hurry and who would even want to waste their time? Yeah, Ino is one of Sakura's friends, but she is the most popular, and the most annoying one on Sakura's friends. He chuckled silently, making his house more silent than it ever was, ever since his whole family was murdered by his own brother Itachi. He sighed as he grabbed his family photo from the house's main table.

The picture is not really that cheery unlike his picture with Naruto, where Sasuke was blushing while he made a handsome smile and Naruto's arms are around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's father (Uchiha Fugaku) was not smiling, Itachi was not smiling either, Sasuke's mother (Uchiha Mitoko) was smiling cheerfully while beside Fugaku and Sasuke was slightly smiling while his head was patted by his mother_. 'Otosan… Okasan… why wouldn't you be here to see me grow up? Why did Oniisan have to kill you all?' _He thought sadly.

* * *

At a certain medium-sized house at the outskirts of Konoha, Naruto stood by the gate and knocks the door gently.

"Wait a sec!" A familiar voice said.

Naruto giggled as he knew it was Sakura's high-pitched voice. He gently puts his hands on his waist and starts whistling, imitating the bird's chirps on the tree beside Sakura's house.

Suddenly, someone opens the door, it's a pink-haired girl obviously known as Sakura. She was still wearing those clothes she wore on the Ramen Shop. She gasps in surprise as she sees the blonde Naruto on the doorstep. "Oh! Naruto! Anou… Hi… What… brings you here?" She greets him anxiously. She sighed. '_No way, he must not invite me to the prom… pleaseohpleaseohplease'_ She thought.

Naruto scratches his head childishly and chuckled. "Hehehe… Hi, Sakura-chan. I just want to talk to you. It's about someone." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and walked inside the house. "OKASAN! I'll just go out with my friend!" Sakura lied.

Her mother, who was preparing the food on the kitchen, replied "OKAY! JUST DON'T BE LATE, SAKURA-CHAN!" She shouted.

Naruto raises an eyebrow with a "…?" look. Sakura giggled. "Come on… we can't talk here. Mom may think you're my boyfriend. We'll just go to the tea restaurant, okay?" She whispered, moving her head nearer to Naruto.

Suddenly, Naru-angel appeared on Naruto's shoulder with a mad look. "**_HubbaHubbaHubba… I think she likes you. But you're doing this for Sasuke, right? You must not be the other guy for her. It must be Sasuke."_**

Naruto's face turns red and chuckled childishly again. His heart beats faster as he looked towards Sakura's irresistible face. "Heh… Okay. Just don't move your face near me. You might give me cooties." He said. Naru-angel chuckled and disappears quickly with a "poof!"

Sakura giggled and covers her mouth. "Of course I won't. Anou… I will treat you tea, okay?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nah. It will be my treat. It's really something important, not just a talk between a boy and a girl."

Sakura blushes and holds Naruto's hand, but Naruto releases his hand. "Nah, don't touch me. Sakura-chan, you must hold someone else's hand, not mine. And we're just friends, right?" He told her.

Sakura sighed. '_I knew it… who the heck will be my partner on the prom! Jeez, if girls will ask instead of boys… it will be nice if Naruto is going to be my partner. But I really want Sasuke-kun to be my partner and I don't have enough courage on asking him!' _She thought.

The two walked away from the house. Naruto knew that he has a crush on Sakura, but this is not for him anymore. It's for his best friend Sasuke. Of course, it's better to help your friend that stealing your friend's opportunity on the prom. After all, it's his first time. Even in the Grade 6 graduation prom, Sasuke didn't come because he was busy studying… and Sakura didn't come because she had a fever. Naruto didn't have a partner because it must be Ino, but she refused and changes her mind. That Grade School prom was the worst event in school for Naruto. He didn't have a partner, and his friend didn't come.

Sakura's heart beats faster, knowing it was her first time to dance with a guy, and she was not yet sure who would be her partner. Feeling curious, she spoke. "Naruto, why did you want to talk with m-me? Are you going to invite me to the prom?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stretches his arms. He sighed and faced towards Sakura. "It's because I want to talk you about my best friend… he still don't have a partner and I think you're the perfect one for him." Naruto said.

"Your best friend? Who is he?" Sakura asked.

Naruto chuckled. "You'll know it soon… I believe you know him already." Naruto replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

If you don't understand Japanese… this will help you (Don't Read if you don't like)

_**Idatakimasu**_- is similar to "Let's Eat!"

_**Okasan**_- means "mother"

_**Otosan**_- means "father"

_**Oniisan**_- means "big brother" or "older brother"

_**Anou**_- an expression which is similar to "Um…" e.g. "Anou (Um…)… Will you… tell me about it?"

**A/N:** Finally, it's done… I'll post Chapter two soon…please be patient. I hope you liked the story and please review XP

Wow… I can't believe that I made Sasuke a nerd here… hehehe… it doesn't suit his irresistible face, right? And I made a lot of OOC-ness here… I'm so sorry! Hehehe…

Anyway… will Sakura feel the same way like Sasuke felt for her? But does she love Naruto instead of Sasuke? And will Naruto succeed in asking the shy Hyuuga Hinata? Find out on chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2: Chat Room

**A/N:** Hi! Chapter two is finally here! Thank you very much for the reviews… I will reply them if I had time… I hope you enjoy this one like how you enjoyed Chapter one! Hey, to tell all of you the truth, this is not YAOI… I chose Naruto and Sasuke in the characters 1 and 2 not because this is Sasunaru YAOI… but because they are the main characters. Even though… there's some Narusaku parts here… eew… jokes! Don't worry; there will be a Naruhina and Sasusaku part here too.

Anyway, for those who did NOT understand Naruto's message… (Don't read this if you understand)

_OK, I will axept it. I no dat Sakura-chan is nut a min gurl like that her fwend & oh-so-famous cheerleader Ino. Wen I spok to hur, she don't even luk at me! She just tink that popularity is evrything, Sasuke. I'm gld that even tho ur_ _popular, your still nice Sasuke _

…here's the correct translation (Jeez, you must really have a cellphone to understand Naruto's message to Sasuke! Just kidding! Hehe…)

_Okay, I will accept it. I know that Sakura-chan is not a mean girl like her friend and oh-so famous cheerleader Ino. When I spoke to her, she doesn't even look at me! She just think that popularity is everything, Sasuke. I'm glad that even though your popular, you're still nice Sasuke ._

**OOPS! I edited Chapter 1 because actually, the day was Sunday, and it's March 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto…

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter two: Chat Room

Naruto and Sakura are still walking, still waiting when they will reach the tea restaurant, which was not that far from the outskirts.

Sakura's heart beats faster, knowing it was her first time to dance with a guy, and she was not yet sure who would be her partner. Feeling curious, she spoke. "Naruto, why did you want to talk with m-me? Are you going to invite me to the prom?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stretches his arms. He sighed and faced towards Sakura. "It's because I want to talk you about my best friend… he still don't have a partner and I think you're the perfect one for him." Naruto said. He remembers what Sasuke texted him a while ago, and he must do this for his best friend, not for himself. Naruto was not really a selfish person unlike some who dumps his friends just because of a girl. Oh come on! Friendship is not like that…

"Your best friend? Who is he?" Sakura asked.

Naruto chuckled. "You'll know it soon… I believe you know him already." Naruto replied

Sakura sighed. '_I wonder who he was…' _She thought.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached Cha, the most famous tea restaurant on Konoha. The price is not really that expensive… unlike some.

Sakura smiled and giggles. She faced towards Naruto and held his hand, but again, Naruto released it. "Huh?" She asked.

"I said… don't touch me, okay? We're just friends… not lovers." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and walked inside, without holding Naruto's hand. The long black-haired waitress bows and accompanied them on their seat. They faced each other, which made Sakura's face turn red. The waitress giggles. "Hey, are you on a date?" She asked.

Suddenly, Sakura blushes again and looked straightly to Naruto.

Naruto hissed. "No. I'm just her friend. Her 'boyfriend' was not me, okay?" He said as he feels a little annoyed.

Sakura sighed again. '_Why is he acting so different now…? Unlike when we met on Grade three.' _She thought, misunderstanding everything.

"We'll be having 2 cups of regular tea." Naruto told the waitress.

The waitress wrote their orders and nodded her head. "Okay, that will be 500 ryo then." She said as she walks away from them. Naruto grabs his frog-shaped wallet and gave the waitress a 500 ryo bill.

Naruto takes a deep breath and faced towards Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan… what… do you think about… Sasuke?" He asked her.

Sakura's heart beats faster as she remembers the very handsome Sasuke. Oh, especially those irresistible eyes and face… "Anou… Sasuke-kun is a nice seatmate, but it seems that he doesn't spend time with me. He's always with you… and if I ask him for lunch he kindly disagree and go with you instead. I love him… but it's a mystery if he loves me back." She said.

Naruto sighed. "No, Sakura-chan. He cares about you. He's just can't go with you but he was really busy. You know he was an honor student like you, right? Of course he really needs to focus on his studies. He always talks about you when we meet on lunch. He's just shy to spend time with you. He's not used on relationships with females." Naruto said.

'_Yes! She loves him back! I knew it was not just one-sided love!'_ He thought.

Sakura smiles happily. "Is it true? Really? But he didn't ask me for the prom yet…" Sakura said.

The waitress came and handed them their tea. Naruto drank some and Sakura did too.

Naruto chuckles happily as he stopped drinking for a while. "Maybe sometime he would… but I don't really know… he's too busy on his studies!" he said.

Sakura smiles happily and claps her hands. "Yay! Thank you very much, Naruto!" She said.

Naruto stands up. "So… I have to go now. I still need to eat lunch, you know." Naruto said, waving his hand goodbye to her.

She smiled. "Okay! I have to go too… My mother's waiting." She said.

Then both of them left the restaurant, both happy. Naruto grabs his cellphone and texts Sasuke:

_Hai! Sakura-chan tinks u r bery nice and she lyks u… I hope u will ask hur 2 da prom sun. She's Xcited. _

He sends it happily to Sasuke as he walks back to his apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house…

As Sasuke was reading his favorite book of Physics, he finally hears a beeping sound from his cellphone and grabs it from his pocket.

He smiled as he saw the "1 Message Received" on his cellphone screen.

He reads the message happily, which made him jump with joy. "Yes… I knew it. I have been very pleasant to Sakura in class, maybe that's why she likes me… but I hope someone didn't ask her to the prom yet… or else I'll be dead!" He said, as he replies Naruto's Message:

_Thank you very much, Naruto. I hope she'll agree to come with me:-)_

He sends it happily, and started to read his Physics book again. Jeez… He was such a bookworm! Hehehe… Oh, being an honor student is pretty hard.

* * *

Naruto walks around the village once again, looking for the grocery store for his ingredients for lunch. He saw the grocery store and ran towards it, as he knew he was really in a hurry. His stomach grumbled, which made him sweat drop.

Suddenly, He saw a girl with long, blue hair on the meat section. He knew it was her, Hyuuga Hinata. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a flower printed on it, and a dark blue skirt that is just 2 inches below the knee. She was wearing blue sandals too.

Naruto breathes deeply. "HINATA!" He shouted loudly as he tries to call her name.

Hinata gasps as she knew it was Naruto's voice. Her face turns really red and looked towards Naruto shyly. "N-Naruto-kun…" She said softly.

Naruto looked on her light-colored eyes and waved his hand happily. "Hello!" He greeted her as he ran towards the shy Hinata.

Hinata shyly waves her hand. "Hi…" She said shyly.

Naruto scratches his head childishly. "Yo, Hinata… Hehehe… Can I be your partner on the prom?" Naruto asked confidently. Yeah, Naruto is not really as shy as Hinata. He is always very energetic and confident.

Hinata gasps softly and her face turns redder. "Anou… O-Okay, I… will go… with… you, N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied shyly.

Naruto smiles happily and jumps with joy. "YAY! I finally have a partner!" Naruto cheered happily. Then he hugs Hinata happily, which made her blush again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house…

Sasuke opened the computer happily, suddenly remembering his "friend" in the chat room, HappyGirl23. '_Maybe I'll tell her about my problem. She might help me, but… I wonder who she was… she told me she's studying on Konoha High too, but never mentioned her name.'_ He thought.

He opens the chat room on the internet, and types HappyGirl23 on the Receiver text box. Then he types:

_Hey, how are you doing now. You know about the prom, right? I have decided my partner, but I still can't have the courage to ask her. She was Haruno Sakura, from 4A. She's my classmate. How about you? Did anyone asked you already?_

He slicks the "SEND" button below and breathes deeply. Will that girl feel jealous? Or is she Yamanaka Ino who will spread it around the school? His username was SilentandMysterious723, pretty long, but very… mysterious.

* * *

At Sakura's house…

Sakura gasps as she saw a message on the chat room. It was him, SilentandMysterious723… her "friend" on the internet. She read his message and gasps. "Oh no! He wants to… ask me to the prom! But who on earth is he? He's my classmate, but I still don't know who he is…" She whispered. She clicks the reply button and types on the message box:

_I'm Okay. Nobody is inviting me yet… but can you tell me what your real name is? I'm also from 4A and to tell you the truth… I'm Haruno Sakura._

She clicks the "SEND" button and her heart beats faster. She crossed her fingers. '_Please… reply… I still have to go out for grocery… please…'_ She thought.

* * *

Back to Sasuke's house, Sasuke saw the reply. His heart beats faster and his face turns red. '_No it can't be her! She's… S-Sakura!'_ He thought.

Feeling nervous, he clicks the reply button and types:

_I'm sorry, I… can't tell you yet. I can't believe you were "her" and you'll just know my name if we meet really soon._

He sends it anxiously, and cancels the chat room. He shuts down the computer and sighed. '_I hope she will not know I'm SilentandMysterious723 or else…'_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura cheered with joy as she saw the reply. "Yes! My wish has come true." She squealed.

But then, she read the reply, and sweat drops fell down from her face. "Oh Fine! Never mind! I'll just go out and get the groceries!" She said, grabbing the shopping list on the table.

She walked out of the house and wraps her arms around her own body. '_I wonder who he was… It's not fair! Now he knows that I'm that girl, but how would I know who he is!'_ She thought sadly.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the window as he looks at the cherry blossom tree at the backyard of his house. He planted that when he was still younger, during his science project about trees.

Suddenly, he remembers Sakura. His face turns red and his heart beats faster. '_Oh no… How I wish I had the confidence to ask her to the prom now!'_ He thought.

He sighed and walked towards the main door. '_Maybe a little fresh air will calm me down…' _He thought, as he walks away from the house.

Suddenly, he saw a pink-haired girl walking around the street. His face turns red as he knew it was Sakura. His heart started to beat faster, and sweats are surrounding his face. '_Oh no!_ _It's Sakura. Damn it, why am I feeling this? Why are emotions difficult to understand!'_ He thought.

He walked towards her and waved his hand. "Um… Hi, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura faced towards him and wraps her arms gently around Sasuke's body. "Sasuke-kun…" Her face was really red and Sasuke breathes deeply as his face turns redder.

"Can you… just take a walk with me? Even just for a few minutes, until we reach the grocery store." Sakura asked him.

Sasuke sighed and gently wraps his arms around Sakura. His heart beats really fast that sweats can't stop falling from his face. "Um… Okay. So you're doing the groceries." He replied shyly, as he releases Sakura from his arms.

Sakura giggled and tears of joy started to come out from her eyes. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. We still have school tomorrow, and the prom is coming really soon." Sakura said as she holds Sasuke's hand gently. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't release his hands but just breathes deeply because of anxiety.

The two walked together, both faces are really red, and people can't stop giving them suspicious stares. Sasuke's heart beats faster that he can't even speak. Sakura gasps as she saw Sasuke's sweaty face, which was blushing really hard.

"Hoi, Daijobu desuka, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she gently touches Sasuke's sweaty face.

Sasuke shakes his head and holds Sakura's hand gently. "I'm… o-okay… S-S-Sa-kura… It's just… very warm, right?" Sasuke replied bashfully.

Sakura raises an eyebrow and looked around the cherry blossoms surrounding them. "No, it's just spring. And it's not really warm. Maybe it was just your hormones or your emotions." Sakura said.

Sasuke scratches his head and laughs a bit. "Yeah, probably." He said with his low voice.

Sakura sighs and stops walking. Sasuke stopped too and looked towards her with concern. "What's wrong? Why did you stop…?" Sasuke asked.

"I found out that my 'friend' SilentandMysterious723 in the chat room is going to invite me to the prom… but who is he? It's just… unfair. He knew that I am that girl he wants, but he didn't tell me what his name is." Sakura explained.

Sasuke gasped and his face turns redder. '_Oh no… how can I tell her that I AM that guy!'_ He thought. Sasuke smiles and holds Sakura's shoulder gently. "M-Maybe… he just want… to s-surprise y-y-you, Sakura." He said shyly.

Sakura giggles. "Tee Hee… Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun. You made me so happy. But I wonder who he is…" She said happily_. 'Probably that was Naruto… he's also my classmate. It can't be possibly Sasuke-kun. Besides, Sasuke-kun can't be chatting on the internet now because he's such a shy person.'_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke showed her his most handsome smile. His face turns redder and his heart beats faster once again. "I wish… you… … … g-good… luck… Sakura." He said very shyly.

Sakura giggles childishly. Suddenly, Sasuke strokes Sakura's long, pink hair with his bare hands and pressed his lips against her forehead. Sakura gasps and her face turns really red.

Sasuke gasped. "I'm so sorry! I… didn't mean that!" He said bashfully, as his face turns really, really red, like a tomato! He knew that he KISSED her, right on her forehead… jeez; he should just have kissed her lips instead!

"It's okay. I… have to go to the grocery store now." Sakura said shyly as she walks away from him.

Sasuke sighed and quickly ran towards her. "If you want, I will… h-help you… with the groceries, Sakura." He said.

Sakura nodded her head and holds his hand. "Okay! That will be nice, Sasuke-kun!" She replied.

The two walked away from that place, as they head towards the grocery store.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, at Naruto's apartment room…

Naruto was sitting on the dining table while eating his favorite food, Ramen. He heard the beeping sound from his cellphone, and he quickly grabs it from his pocket.

As usual it was Sasuke, and he texted:

_I'm so happy today, Naruto. Sakura and I have met today, and we went to the grocery together. Sounds cheesy for some, but I really liked it. I hope you found your partner for the prom now! Anyway, tomorrow is Monday so we'll meet at lunch on the library!_

_PS: I KISSED Sakura on her forehead. It's so embarrassing, but it's a good thing that nobody saw it! See you tomorrow, bye!_

Naruto chuckles happily as he reads the message. Suddenly, Naru-devil appeared once again. "**_YUUUUCKKK! SASUKE KISSED SAKURA! How could he do that? He's such a NERD! Eew… I hate kisses… you must kill him right now, Naruto! RIGHT NOW!" _**Naru-devil said.

Naru-angel appeared, while giggling and playing his harp**_. "Don't follow Naru-devil. He's just like that when he saw or heard about love."_** Naru-devil told Naruto.

Naruto smiled, and nodded to Naru-angel. Naru-devil frowned and disappears with a "POOF!". Naru-angel went away too.

Naruto laughs like a hyena and walked towards the common room, and turns on the Television. As usual, it's the weatherwoman Mitarashi Anko on Konohagakure NEWS, pointing towards a computerized map of Konoha and the sun surrounding it.

"Tomorrow will be a beautiful spring day! It's time for class and work once again, and it will be a beautiful sunny day. Temperature range will be 20 degrees Celsius up to 25 degrees Celsius. The sun will rise at 5:30 am and it will set at 6:30 pm." She said.

Naruto sighed and grabs his plain, orange-colored diary. He saw a note written on tomorrow's date, March 6 saying:

_5:00- wake up and go to school early!_

_Lunch time (12:00_ _NN)- eat lunch then meet Sasuke at the Library!_

_4 days before the prom, 7 days Before Final Exams, 10 days before Grad. Rehearsal and 19 days before HS Graduation!_

He chuckles. "As usual, my Monday schedule never changes, but Sasuke will teach me more! Poor guy; He owes me a lot!" He said.

This day has been a very wonderful day for Naruto and Sasuke… even for Hinata and Sakura, but will Sasuke really ask Sakura to the prom? Or will he not come again? And will Sakura understand that Sasuke was her "friend" on the chat room? There's still a lot of questions that need answers…

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sigh… this chapter is not as long as the first chapter. Well, it's okay! If you don't understand Naruto's text messages, please submit a signed review or submit an anonymous review with your e-mail address. I'll be happy to translate it to you, but please learn to read this text messages! It's the new language for e-mails, but never for fanfictions! Hehehe… I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and please review… I promise to update as son as I can! Aywayz, Sasuke is totally OOc, right? Hehehe... I know that kiss-on-the-forehead thing is so cheesy and that's too fast! Sasuke is just lost in his own thoughts... hehehe...

Anyway, if you don't understand Japanese… (Don't read this if you don't like)

**_Hoi_**- it means the same as "Hey!" in english.

**_Daijobu_** **_Desuka?-_** My classmate told me that this means "Are you alright?", "Are you okay?", or "How are you" in English.

**_Arigatou- _**it means "Thank you" and one of the easiest words in Japanese to understand…


	3. Chapter 3: School

**A/N: **Woohoo! Chapter three is here! Hehehe… Thank you very much for all the reviews and keep 'em coming! At this chapter, Naruto, Sasuke and the other characters are finally going to school. Anyways, School is coming up here in my country Philippines too, and unlike some schools… we'll be starting class at June 6 (while some start at June 13) so probably I'll update during Fridays or Saturdays only! Okay, here's Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto! I'm just a jobless fanfiction writer and how on earth can I own that wonderful anime!

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter Three: School

Another day has come on the village of Konoha. It was already March 6, a busy Monday morning… when worst traffic usually occurs.

At the apartment…

Naruto can hear the noisy and loud beeps of the vehicles outside, as he wakes up from his long sleep. He looked towards his alarm clock, which can't stop making loud sounds. It says that it was just 5:45… and whoa… traffic was so early. He stretches out his arms and yawns loudly. "Oh Kuso! Why do those vehicles can't stop beeping like idiots! Jeez…" He said as he stands up from his bed.

He ran towards the bathroom to take a short shower and to dress up his white long-sleeved uniform. As usual, the red necktie is always included, the pointy collar and also the small pocket nearby the left chest with the school seal is included in the blouse. Then never ever forget the brown long pants for boys, socks and black shoes! They're in high school anyway. Male Grade-schoolers wear brown shorts…

Then he went to the dining table and grabbed two bread slices from the cabinet and a jar of peanut butter spread. He ate it as fast as he could.

He quickly grabbed his orange backpack and ran outside the apartment. "Hehehe! I am not late unlike last autumn!" Naruto said as he ran going to school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house…

Sasuke was eating alone on the dining table. Usually an "on time" student, he was already on his uniform and his large blue backpack was just on the sofa nearby, beside a small pile of reference books from the library. He quickly ate his favorite Rice ball and grabbed his backpack carefully. "A new day starts… I hope no bullies will tease me for borrowing too many books at the library…" He whispered as he grabbed the pile of reference books.

He walked outside his house and locked the door. He walked towards his bicycle and puts the books on the front basket. Then he moves away freely with his medium-sized bike. (Usually, smart students use bicycles with baskets to help them carry lots of books.)

Then he saw Sakura, who was running to school happily with her friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. They are all wearing the female high school uniform: White blouse with short sleeves, a bow tie at the middle of the pointy collar, and the pocket nearby the left chest with the school seal and don't forget the brown mini-skirts, the high socks below the knee and black, girly shoes! While Female Grade-schoolers wear long skirts that reach below the knee.

Sasuke blushes as he looked towards Sakura's smooth and beautiful legs. Sakura faced towards him and waved her hand happily. He faced straight and his face turns redder as he moves faster. '_She saw me…'_ he thought shyly.

As the four girls ran together, Sakura started to speak. "Hey, you know what? Someone's going to invite me to the prom soon, but I don't know who he is." She said.

The indigo-haired Hinata blushes as she remembers that Naruto invited her and she agreed. "Anou… N-Naruto-kun… invited me, Sakura-chan. I hope that guy inviting you is nice." Hinata said shyly.

Sakura gasped. What? Naruto invited Hinata? So who would be SilentandMysterious723?

The pony tailed blond Ino chuckles like a hyena. "I'm glad that Shika-kun invited me! Take that, Temari! Bwahahaha!" She squealed childishly.

And lastly, the brown haired girl with the "Odango" hairstyle Tenten sighed. "Lee invited me… too bad Neji can't come and go to the prom with me…" She said sadly.

Ino gasps. "WHAT! THAT THICKBROWS INVITED YOU!" She shouted.

Hinata sighed. "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun can't come because he has sore eyes and a high fever. He'll be on our house for this week." Hinata said.

Tenten sighed. "I'll just visit him later. I'll go home with you, Hinata." Tenten said. Hinata nodded.

Ino looked towards Sakura who was looking sadly above the sky. Ino raised an eyebrow and pats Sakura's head. "Hey, hey… what's with the long face, Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and looked towards her friends. "My chat-mate is going to invite me, but I don't know who he is. He told me yesterday that we're in the same class, but he didn't want to mention his name. Sasuke-kun told me that he might want to surprise me, but I'm still worried." Sakura said.

Ino hissed. "What is his username? Maybe I know him… from the rumors! Hehehe!" Ino said then laughed.

"SilentandMysterious723." Sakura replied.

Ino gasps and jumps in shock. "WHAT! I NEVER HEARD OF THAT USERNAME!" She shouted. Gosh, she really IS a cheerleader!

* * *

As Sasuke arrives on the school, he puts his bike on the parking lot, and walked towards the main gate, carrying all those heavy books. Bullies can't stop laughing at him, especially the Kankuro-guy.

"Hey! It's Nerdie-bookworm! And look! He borrows 5 books at the library! What a NERD!" He teased. His friends laughed like crazy, but Sasuke hissed and just walked away from them, ignoring their stupid teases.

Naruto breathes heavily of tiredness as he arrived on the campus, and saw Sasuke having a hard time carrying those books again. '_Sasuke's lucky he has a bike but I don't!' _He thought as he ran towards Sasuke.

"HEY, SASUKE!" He called him.

Sasuke looked towards him and smiled. "Oh, hi, Naruto. I'm glad you're not late today." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled and scratches his head. "Hey, I see you have a difficult time on carrying those books. I'll help you. We're in the same class anyway." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you very much, Naruto. You're a very good friend." Sasuke told him.

Naruto chuckles and he carried the 2 books for Sasuke. Bullies are laughing again that Naruto lost his patience and…

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

The cheerleaders laughed at the bullies, which made them embarrassed, and went away.

Finally, Sakura and her friends arrived on the campus. Sakura and Hinata went inside together, as they are both from 4A. Ino ran going inside, as she was from 4B, and Tenten looked for the bowl-haired thickbrows Rock Lee, as they are both from 4C.

* * *

At the classroom of 4A, as the clock strikes 7:00 AM, the noisy class can't stop chattering about the prom. Some finally had their partners, but a few still don't have, most specifically, Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Hinata arrives together inside, and Sasuke's face turns red as he looked towards his seatmate, Sakura_. 'She usually comes to school before me, but why is it different now?' _He thought.

Sakura sat gently beside Sasuke, and waved her hand again. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke shyly waves his hand back, and looked behind him, where Naruto was sitting with Hinata. Naruto winked at him, giving him thumbs up and Sasuke sighed, as he grabs his Physics book and read it again.

Hinata prepares her things silently, as Naruto observes her happily. "Yo, Hinata." Naruto greeted her.

Hinata gasps and looked shyly at Naruto-kun. "Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun." She said shyly.

Sakura stared at Naruto happily. Then she sighed and faced towards Sasuke. "Why did Naruto invite Hinata instead of me?" She whispered towards Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke sighed and closed his Physics book for a while. His face turns red once again. "…M-Maybe he knew someone is going to invite y-you pretty soon." Sasuke whispered back to her.

Sakura giggled and grabs her glittery pink-colored notebook. She also grabs her ball pen and draws a picture of the very handsome Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke started to read that Physics book again, and Sakura was really happy that Sasuke is really nice.

* * *

Finally, the clock strikes 7:15 am and the school bell rings. The noisy class of 4A finally disciplines itself, as their homeroom adviser Hatake Kakashi comes inside the class room.

His silver hair makes some students think that he was over 40 years old, but actually he was just 29 years old. Very young, for Kakashi is a very energetic sensei.

"Good Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" The class greeted him, as they all stand up altogether from their seats.

Kakashi smiled, but it's not pretty obvious because of his mask. "Yo, 4A! Today's a wonderful morning, right?" He greeted them happily.

The whole class sat on their seats, and Kakashi chuckles. "Today, I want all students without partners for the prom…" He paused.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Sakura gasps. "…to stand up!" Kakashi continued.

Sasuke sighed and stands up quickly. Sakura also stands up sadly, and the class started to chatter about them. They're the only two who didn't have partners yet. Kakashi chuckles. "Oh, so you two don't have a partner yet. I hope you'll find your partner really soon. It's just 4 days before the prom." He told them.

Sakura hissed and glared at Sasuke madly. Sasuke sighed sadly and sits down again.

Sakura breathes heavily and slaps Sasuke's face using her slim right hand. "Tell me, Sasuke-kun… ARE YOU SilentandMysterious723!" She shouted furiously.

Sasuke's body trembles like a vibrating cellphone, and tears started to flow down on his cheeks. His face turns red, and sweats can't stop running down on his handsome face. "I'm… so sorry. I… can't tell you." He whispered sadly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly, and he patted Sasuke's back to calm him down.

Kakashi hissed and looked towards Sakura sternly. "Haruno Sakura, don't you do that to Uchiha Sasuke, because violence… is wrong." He said.

"Hmph!" Sakura frowned and sat down on her chair.

Their classmates started to laugh and chatter about Sasuke's nerdish personality. Why is he so shy to a very nice girl like Sakura?

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke didn't talk to each other, for about three hours, but, as Recess time starts…

Sakura stands up furiously and tried to walk away. Sasuke finally stopped crying, but he tried to stop Sakura by grabbing her hand. Sakura hissed. "Stop this, you… liar!" Sakura shouted towards him.

"Please forgive me, S-Sakura. I'm… r-really that guy on the chat room." He whispered, as he wraps his arms around her.

Sakura sighed. "Why didn't you tell me… about it?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips against her lips quickly. Sakura's face turns red and Sasuke chuckles happily.

"Never mind that, I… just want to ask you to the prom. Will you… come with me? After all, we're friends." Sasuke asked her.

Naruto giggled as he peeps on the classroom door. '_Yes, Sasuke finally invited Sakura-chan to the prom!'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Naru-angel appeared, as he plays the harp. "**_You're a good friend, Naruto."_** He said.

Naru-devil appeared too, as he frowns furiously and sticks out his tongue. "**_EEW! How could you let that nerd do that to Sakura!" _**He said.

Naruto chuckles softly_. 'Hey, Naru-devil, I will never follow you! Hehehe.'_ He told him.

Naru-devil disappears while frowning furiously. "**_Hmph!"_**

Naru-angel disappears also with a "POOF!"

Sasuke smiled towards Sakura. "Okay, I will spend Recess time with you, but I need to ask Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggles. "Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun." She said.

Naruto walked inside, as he chuckles happily. "No, problem, Sasuke! You can spend this time with Sakura-chan! I'll meet you lunch at the library, okay?"

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, Naruto. Thanks a lot!" He said.

Then Sasuke and Sakura held each others' hands as they walked outside the class room.

"Let's go to the canteen. I'm so tired on the History lecture ago, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Okay." He said happily. Sasuke was very happy that Sakura agreed to come with him, and it's all thanks to Naruto that he helped him and Sakura get together.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten glared at Sakura and Sasuke happily. "YAY! Take a look at there! Sakura is going out with the smart guy Sasuke! WOO HOO! GO, SAKURA!" Ino squealed towards them like a cheerleader.

Sakura giggled and looked towards Sasuke's onyx eyes. "That's Yamanaka Ino, the blond-haired cheerleader right there. The brown-haired girl was Tenten, and the blue-haired girl was Hinata, from our class. We've become friends since grade three, that' means, we've been friends for seven years. How about you?" Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckles happily as he walks with Sakura joyfully. "I met Naruto eight years ago. He's my best friend ever since, and I never had a group of friends like you have, but I was still happy." Sasuke said.

The two started to talk to each other for the first time, and it's very joyful that they become closer, as they sat together at the canteen. Both of them ate their rice balls together, and students can't stop giving them suspicious stares.

"Hey, is that Uchiha Sasuke the nerd, and Haruno Sakura, from the Science club?" A girl asked to her friend.

"Yeah, I think they look great together!" Her friend said.

Naruto ate with Hinata happily, but Hinata, as usual is still blushing and slowly eating her food. "Hey Hinata, don't be shy. I'm your friend now!" Naruto told her happily.

Hinata smiled. "Really…? A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I-I… want to be your friend too." She said shyly.

Then, the school bell rings once again, which made the students rush to their classrooms again.

As they finally arrive at the class of 4A, their Physics teacher, also their homeroom adviser Kakashi came again.

"Yo… today, our lesson will be about…" He said as he starts the lecture.

Sasuke smiles happily, as he knows a lot on Physics. This was his favorite subject after all, even though it's quite difficult for many students, specifically Naruto.

* * *

Finally, after a few hours of lecture, Lunch finally came. Sakura waved her hand goodbye to Sasuke and Sasuke waved his hand back. Sakura goes with Hinata once again, and Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was carrying his borrowed books again.

Naruto grabbed his Mathematics notebook and pencil case. Sasuke was still fixing his things carefully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Let's go, Sasuke!"

Sasuke breathes deeply. "Today's the due date. Can you help me?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed two heavy books from him. Jeez, why does he borrow the maximum number of books at the library, five?

As they arrived on the library, Sasuke finally returns those heavy books and Naruto sat on the table.

"So, when do we start?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke walked towards him and sat beside him. "Okay, if you have a hard time memorizing all these formulas…" He said as he grabbed Naruto's notebook and pen.

He drew a graph and wrote all the formulas in finding the volume of different kinds of shapes. His handwriting is so neat, and it's way neater than Naruto's clumsy and messy handwriting. "…you have to make a graph similar to this, and now, it's finally easier to memorize it, okay?" He said like their teacher, Shizune.

Naruto nodded. "Hey, thanks for making me that graph 'cuz I don't even understand my own messy handwriting sometimes!" He said.

Sasuke had anime sweat drops falling from his face. "You must practice your handwriting also or else our teacher might be confused." He told him.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, thank you very much, Sasuke!" he said, as they both stand up.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke sighed. "Okay, let's eat lunch or else we can't receive enough energy later at Math time." He said, as they walked going outside the library.

* * *

As they finally came to the noisy canteen…

Sasuke stopped and looked towards Naruto. "Naruto, can we just stop for a second. I'll just tell you something." Sasuke said.

Naruto paused and looked towards Sasuke. "What is it? You want to go to the Comfort Room to have a potty break?" He asked loudly.

Suddenly, some students heard it and laughed like hyenas. Sasuke hissed and sweatdropped. "No, you don't understand… I just want…"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and warps his arms around Naruto's soft teddy bear-like body. "…to thank you very much, Naruto. You made me very happy for eight years, even though I don't have many friends." Sasuke said, as he hugged him.

Naruto laughed. "Hehe… You're welcome, after all, I also wanted to thank you for helping me study harder." Naruto said.

"No matter how you have grown, you're still like a teddy bear, Naruto." Sasuke said happily, as he released Naruto from his strong arms.

People started to stare at them happily. "AWWWW…" They all said.

Sakura giggled and clapped her hands. "They are really friends forever…" Sakura told her friends.

Ino nodded and jumps with joy. "YEAH! OH YEAH! OH-OH-YEAH!" She cheered.

Hinata shyly glares at Naruto while Tenten just laughed at Ino's cheer.

Naruto jumps with joy. Suddenly, his stomach growled once again. "Ehehehe… I'm so hungry, Sasuke… let's go eat now!" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckles happily and walked to the canteen with Naruto. "Okay, then. This day has been very happy for all of us, and I hope the prom will go well." Sasuke said, as they went to the canteen and get their lunches.

So… what will await for them on the next day? And the prom is coming really soon! Will Sasuke and Naruto enjoy their last prom on school?

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Finally, I'm done onthe third chapter… I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you're going to review because it really helps me to improve. I promise I'll update chapter four soon!

Anyway, no text messages for today… hehehe… and for those who didn't know what "**_sensei"_** in English means, it means "teacher" and "**_Kuso"_** means, "Damn it", jeez, that's a bad word… Naruto's got a loud mouth!

Okay then, bye! I'll be seeing you all soon! Arrgh… school is finally coming back in our country, so I'll be busy once again!


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**A/N: **Finally, Chapter four is here! I'm sorry for letting you wait so long! Thank you very much for all reviews, and I hope you're going to like this chapter too! In this chapter, another day starts and it's just 3 days before the prom, so they will prepare for it! Will the prom be a joyful day? Find out in the next chapters!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own NARUTO, if I did, it's gonna be a love story and Sasuke will be with Sakura…

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter Four: Preparation

The cock crows happily as the sun rise at Konoha city. Today is March 7, a Tuesday morning. Sasuke opens his eyes gently, and looked outside the window. He saw his pet cock, Naruto which shared the same name as his own friend. He was still half-naked, because he's so tired wearing those childish pajamas! No wonder Naruto still wears that! Then he glanced on his clock, which said, "6:00 AM". Sasuke sighed as he knew it was still early.

He hurried towards the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for the day.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house…

"SAKURAAAAA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Sakura's mother shouted once again. Sakura was still sleeping on her bed, still wearing her night gown. As she heard her mother's voice, she opens her eyes carefully and scratches her eyes. She yawned and stretches her arms. A new day starts again.

Sakura sighed as she walked towards the bathroom. "Fine, mom… I'm up already." She said as she closes the bathroom door to remove her clothes and nobody will peep.

* * *

After some time, Sasuke was finally prepared as he was already on his school uniform, and he grabs his backpack. "Off to school again!" He said, as he walked going outside his house.

Suddenly, he saw Naruto on the main gate. Sasuke smiled happily and waved his hand towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called him.

Sasuke walked towards his bike and ride it, as he goes nearer to Naruto. "What brings you here?"

Naruto chuckles happily. "I just want to go to school with you… if you want to." Naruto said, scratching his spiky blonde hair.

Sasuke showed a handsome smile and nodded. "Okay, you can walk as I ride my bike. Then we'll go to school together." Sasuke said.

Naruto jumps and cheers with joy. "Nah, I had bought a new skateboard so that I can go to school faster!" Naruto said, showing him his new orange-colored skateboard behind him.

"That's good. Let's go, then." Sasuke said, as they both went away.

* * *

As they finally arrived at the campus, both Sasuke and Naruto saw people in pairs practicing certain dances for the prom, which was coming after 3 days. Sasuke dropped his bike on the parking lot, as Naruto did so with his new skateboard.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked around as he saw people chattering and dancing. "Probably they're practicing and…"

Suddenly, a person holding colorful papers and art materials passes by Sasuke, saying "Excuse me"

"…Preparing for the prom..." Sasuke finally said.

Suddenly, Naruto saw Hinata fixing her locker and preparing her things. Naruto gasps and waves his hand goodbye to Sasuke. "Sorry, I have to go now, Sasuke! There's Hinata over there!" He said.

Sasuke waved his hand back and walked around the corridors, searching for the 4A classroom.

Suddenly, someone bumped him accidentally. It was a pink-haired girl, which was obviously Sakura. Sasuke gasps and his face turns really red. "S-Sakura…" He said.

Sakura smiled towards him and waved her hand. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." She greeted happily.

Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's hand gently. His face turns redder as they walked together. "Let's go to the classroom toge-ther, S-Sakura." Sasuke said bashfully.

Sakura giggled and blushed a bit. '_He is so bashful.'_ She thought, as they walked together going to the classroom.

* * *

As they finally came to the classroom…

The classroom was very noisy, and some Art club members are preparing some banners and stuff. Sasuke sighed as he was uncomfortable with the noise, but Sakura just observed.

Sasuke gasped as he saw a black-haired girl giggling in front of him it was Ummei Haraise, one of their classmates and a proud member of the "Match-making" club. Sasuke was a member of the Science club for every year, while Sakura joined the flower-arrangement club from grade 3-6, but now in high school, she joined the Science club and the Math club for her first year in high school. Haraise was holding a pad paper and a pen.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, are you partners for the prom? You know, you look great together. Anyway, are you coming from the prom?" She asked.

Sasuke's face turns red. Sakura giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll be coming, as partners of course. Haraise-san, why… is the class so noisy today?"

Haraise scratches her head and chuckled. "Hey, don't you know it's 3 days before the prom? Today is preparation day 1, when the whole class will practice the dance, and when the art club will prepare the banners and arrangement. And better news, we'll be dismissed at 12:00 NN for 3 days!" She said.

"So, how about tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Haraise giggled. "Preparation day 2 will be when we'll give the invitations for the students who will come, that's why I'm asking if you'll definitely come."

Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke's body. Sasuke's face turns redder as he smiled towards Sakura.

"How sweet! Anyway, on Preparation day 3, the clubs will really have to do something for the prom. MY club, the 'Match-making' club will be in charge of the invites, The Art club will be assigned for the place's appearance, the cooking club will be in charge of the food, the sports clubs are in charge on cleaning the gym, the music club is in charge of the music, the math club is in charge also of the food, and the science club is in charge of the REAL flower designs." Haraise said.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads and walks away from her. Haraise wrote Sasuke and Sakura's names on the paper.

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

The school bell finally rang. Students hastily ran towards their classroom as their teachers came inside.

Hatake Kakashi came, as he was clapping his hands as he saw the art club members Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto are making the prom's banner.

"Good morning class. Hey, do you know what today is?" Kakashi was really happy for his students, that the prom was coming REALLY soon!

"PREPARATION DAY 1!" All shouted, except Sasuke and Sakura, who just both smiled.

Kakashi nods his head and wrote on the board "Practice your dance on the prom now!" and laughs. "So, you practice your dance now! So no more shy beauties and bashful boys, okay?" Kakashi said.

The class started to jump in joy and make some noise. Sasuke just sighed as his face blushed again that now; his head is sweating really hard. Sakura stands up and held Sasuke's chilly hands. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled towards Naruto as they both colored the banner. Naruto chuckled. "What do you think, Hinata? Is this okay that we can practice now?" Naruto asked.

The banner was colored rainbow, and the lettering "SCHOOL PROM" is so glittery black, blue butterflies are surrounding it.

Hinata nodded her head and her face turns really red. "Anou… Yeah, N-N-Nar-uto-kun, let… us practice… n-n-n-now…" Hinata replied shyly.

Naruto chuckled and hugged Hinata gently. "Okay, then! LET'S GO!" Naruto cheered happily. Hinata just blushed and smiled shyly, as they both stand up and held each other's hands.

Naruto placed his left hand on Hinata's waist, as his right hand held Hinata's hand and raised it with Hinata's. Hinata placed her left hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both swayed and danced. Even Sasuke and Sakura did that, so Sasuke was breathing really hard as his face was as red as a tomato. Sakura was very happy as she smiled cheerfully, after all this was her first dance ever.

But, as Sasuke can see on her face, he also smiled. '_Sakura… how can I tell that I love you? How…' _He thought.

Naruto faced towards Sasuke and winked. Sasuke saw him and smiled back. "Hehehe… Sasuke's a TOMATO!" Naruto whispered. Hinata giggled as they continued practicing.

Suddenly, Kakashi looked towards the tomato Sasuke and patted his head. "I never knew you can dance well, Sasuke. You're so talented…" Kakashi told him proudly.

Sakura giggled and looked towards Sasuke's very handsome face. Yeah, his face is so irresistible that every girl will scream on him, too bad he was a nerd! Hehehe… '_He's so handsome… I can't resist him.'_ She thought.

* * *

Finally, Recess time has arrived. The bell ringed again.

"Okay, class, stop the practice. It's break time already." Kakashi told his students.

Sakura released Sasuke's hands, but Sasuke held her shoulder. "See you later, Sakura." He said.

Sakura giggled and waved her hand goodbye to Sasuke. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Hey, Hinata!"

Meanwhile, Hinata smiled and waved her hand goodbye at Naruto. "Bye, N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is waiting for me." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and quickly pressed his lips on Hinata's lips. Hinata gasped and her face turns redder and ran away. "See you later!" Naruto said, as he walked towards Sasuke, who was staring at nothingness, as he smiled.

"Oi, Sasuke. Let's go at the canteen now, we need some energy later as we all start cleaning the classroom, which was very dirty." Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked his eye and smiled at Naruto. "Aa." He said as they walked outside the classroom.

* * *

"WHAT! NARUTO KISSED YOU, HINATA!" Ino shouted in disbelief.

Hinata shyly nodded as they eat together at the canteen.

"Actually, Sasuke kissed me too. It's yesterday." Sakura said, as she ate her tempura.

Ino squealed in joy and Tenten giggled. Sakura, Ino and Hinata gave suspicious stares at Tenten, who suddenly turns red.

"Fine, I admit it, Neji kissed my cheek weeks ago. I kept it a secret, as he told me. Too bad, he can't be with me on the prom." Tenten said.

Suddenly, a bowl-haired boy with thick eyebrows came with a bouquet of flowers on his hands. "Oh, Tenten, how happy am I to be your prom partner!" He spoke like Romeo from _Romeo and Juliet_.

Tenten sighed and puts his hands on her waist. "Yeah right, Romeo. Because Neji can't come." Tenten said.

Lee chuckled as he gave Tenten those flowers and ran away quickly. "WOOO HOOO! I'M TENTEN'S ROMEEEEOOO!" Lee shouted energetically as he ran fast.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived at the canteen.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Lee. "Naruto, why is Rock Lee so energetic?"

Naruto chuckled. "He's really like that ever since he was on pre-school. I became his classmate when I was still on grade one, and again in grade 5." He said.

Sasuke smiled. "I heard from Sakura that Lee was her friend Tenten's partner. Maybe that's why he's so happy now." He said.

Naruto nodded his head. "Probably, Lee's such an energy guy."

The two went to the canteen and bought some food. As usual, Sasuke ate a rice ball, and Naruto ate a bowl of ramen.

The girls saw the two sat on the table. Sakura smiled towards Sasuke. "Hey, Ino-chan, isn't Sasuke a hot guy?"

Ino sticks out her tongue. "Nah, he's not my type! He's such a NERD!" Ino said.

Hinata stared at Naruto, who was sipping his bowl of ramen peacefully. '_Naruto-kun…'_

Suddenly, Naruto faced towards Hinata, and winked his eye. "Yo, babe, er, Hinata, you look SEXY today!" Naruto said.

Hinata gasped and her face turns redder. Ino and Sakura chuckled as Tenten just smiled.

Sasuke faced towards Sakura and smiled. Sakura's face turns red and she smiled back at him. Ino and Tenten stared at Hinata happily. "Hey, Hinata. Naruto LOVES you!" Ino said.

Tenten nodded and continued eating her Chinese soup.

Hinata smiled shyly and played with her fingers as usual. "H-How can you say… that? Naruto-kun… was just treating me as a friend." She protested.

Sakura sighed, as she remembers that time when she and Naruto went to the tea restaurant_. 'Maybe Naruto really loves Hinata, that's why he released my hand instead of holding it. But… does Sasuke-kun love me back?'_ She thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke stands up and walked towards her, as Naruto stands up too and went towards Hinata. "What? You're standing up too?" Naruto asked.

"Aa. I have to talk to S-Sakura." Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto. Naruto held Hinata's shoulder as Hinata really turns red. "Yo, Hinata. Is your schedule okay for Thursday (The day before the prom) afternoon?" he asked.

Hinata shyly nodded. "W-What do… you mean?" She asked.

Ino chuckles and pats Hinata's head. "He wants to have a DATE with you, silly!" Ino said happily.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, your friend's right. We'll have it at the mall! We'll watch movies, eat dinner together, and more! You're going to decide the movie as we arrived at the mall." Naruto said.

Ino and Tenten clapped with joy, as Hinata shyly nodded her head again. "Hai. I'll… come, but… where… we're going to… meet?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto smiled. "I'll fetch you on your house. Don't worry; I'll come on time, at 5:00 PM." He said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke shyly sat beside Sakura. "Um… are… you busy at Thursday afternoon?" He asked, oh man, do Naruto and Sasuke planning for a double date?

Sakura nodded and smiled happily. "Of course not. I'm free anytime. But where are we going?"

Sasuke breathes heavily and faced towards Sakura. "Okay, we'll be just taking a… w-walk at the _Sakura no Hana _park… tomorrow at around 5 PM. I can treat you for dinner; after all, it's the night before the prom. I'll just fetch you in your house." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. "_Arigatou_ _Gozaimasu_, Sasuke-kun… I hope to see you on Thursday!" Sakura said.

Sasuke showed her his most handsome smile again, and now, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's body. "You're welcome…" He whispered.

Ino squealed with joy as she saw Sasuke and Sakura hugging. "L-O-V-E… Love is IN THE AIR!" She shouted like a cheerleader.

Suddenly, the school bell rings once again, signaling that Recess is over. Students started to ran hastily towards their classrooms.

* * *

Finally, after hours of cleaning the classroom, dismissal came as the clock strikes 12:00 NN. As usual, Sasuke and Naruto are left in the classroom, as Sasuke arranges the chairs neatly. Naruto yawned.

"What takes you so long on arranging the chairs?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped and walked towards Naruto. "I just wanted to make sure that the chares are aligned." Sasuke said.

Then the two walked away from the classroom. "So… what are you planning for Thursday?" They both asked each other.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "What?" They asked together again.

"Fine, stop that, Naruto. I just want to have a walk with Sakura." Sasuke finally said alone.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll have a date with Hinata… on Thursday too." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "Good luck…" Sasuke said happily. Naruto laughed as Sasuke gave him the hug of friendship. Wow, they ARE really best friends, ever since! And now, they're still friends... as they said, they are friends forever...

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sakura and Hinata walked together…

Sakura looked at Hinata's tomato-red face. Felling concerned, she asked "Why is your face so red?"

Hinata sighed and played with her fingers. "Anou… Naruto-kun and I are… going to have… a… …d-d-d-a-ate on Thursday." Hinata replied shyly.

Sakura smiled towards her. "Don't be shy, Naruto is a good guy to hang out with." Sakura said.

"How about you and Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

Sakura gasped and giggled happily. "We'll just have a walk on Thursday afternoon, he said he'll treat me dinner." Sakura said.

"Anyway, is it REALLY true that the Hyuuga family and the Uchiha family are connected?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke-san is my half-cousin, but… Neji-kun told me that it can be a rumor, but I don't really know." Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata-nesan!" a small black-haired girl named Hyuuga Hanabi called her sister.

Hinata looked towards her. "That's Hanabi-chan, my sister… so I have to go now. See you tomorrow." Hinata said as she waved her hand goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura waved her hand back. "See you!" Sakura said.

What? On Thursday… a DOUBLE DATE? Will that day be a memorable one for all of them?

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** AAAHHH! Finally! This chapter is done! Don't forget to review because this story is going to end soon! Okay, then… that's all for now. Anyway, at the next chapter, will be the night before the prom! That means I skipped Preparation day 2! Hehehe… That will be just a filler chapter if I added it!

About the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan thingy, it's really true because I heard from the anime about it, because of the eye techniques, the Sharingan and Byakugan… but I'm also not sure if it's true.

Anyway, if you don't understand Japanese (Don't read if you don't like)

**_Sakura no Hana_** – means "Cherry Blossom tree" in English

**_Arigatou_** **_Gozaimasu _**- means "Thank you so much" in English

See ya soon, and bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Double Date

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is here! Okay, I can see that you all are very busy out there, but I'm a whole lot busier! We have classes already, but some of you are already on vacation. Oh please review! Hehehe… Okay then, I know my story is not oh-so-great unlike some who receives 100 reviews (but actually, some, but not all, are shallow, I can see… but I wonder why they receive a lot even though the story is not unique… hmm…). Okay, I know how Sasuke's popularity status was and I'll just continue!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own NARUTO, if I did, Sasuke will be OOC.

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter Five: Double Date

2 days had already passed since that memorable day for Naruto, when he asked Hinata to a date. As he wakes up from his bed, he chuckles happily and jumps with joy. "YEAH! TODAY'S MY DATE!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Mansion…

Hinata stretches her arms and looked towards the sunshine that spreads around her spacious room. She scratches her eyes, and suddenly, she remembers a picture of Naruto in her mind. She gasps as her face turns red. '_Na-Naruto-kun…'_ she thought.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

Someone knocked on the door, which was obviously Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi. "Hey, Hinata! You must always wake up early!" He said.

Hinata sighed and went towards the bathroom.

* * *

"**COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"** Sasuke's cock Naruto cocked very late, it's already 6:20 AM. Sasuke finally opens his eyes and looked towards the clock, which says 6:20 am. Sasuke gasped in surprised and glared furiously at his cock. "Naruto, you cocked LATE!" Sasuke told him. The cock just continued to walk and wake some people up.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered that today was when his "walk in the park with Sakura" will happen this afternoon. Sasuke sighed. '_I hope today will not be a bad day… but there's no time to lose! I have to hurry now or else I'll get late in school!_' He thought.

Then Sasuke hurried towards the bathroom, so that he can go to school on time. Jeez, how he hated being tardy so much! Of course, the teacher will not just scold at you… HE WILL ALSO EMBARRASS YOU! Sigh… he's a model student, so it's totally embarrassing if a model student was tardy…

* * *

Sakura was already ready for school as she was combing her long, pink hair in front of the mirror. She was very happy as she knew what today was. "Tee Hee… Today, I'll go out with Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy now!" She giggled as she looked towards a picture of Sasuke on the Grade 6 yearbook. Sasuke still had glasses then, and he was still very short but adorable, as always XD.

"SAKURAAAAA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" He mother shouted that as if they are in the mountains. Sakura sighed and hissed as she stands up and grabs her things for school.

"I'm coming! Wait a sec!" Sakura said.

Sakura went downstairs carefully and saw her mother with her hands on her waist. "Come on, Sakura, you should not be late today! Tomorrow's the prom, so you should be ready as early as today!" Her mother said.

"I'm already ready, mom! It's okay now!" Sakura replied happily.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "So who's your partner?"

Sakura giggled and jumps with joy. "My partner is… Uchiha Sasuke, the cutest guy in school!" Sakura replied joyfully.

Sakura's mother sighed, as she knew that her "baby" is really growing up.

* * *

Finally, Hinata was done in preparing herself as she grabbed her things and walked away from the dining room. "See you later, Otosan!" Hinata waved her hand goodbye towards her father. Her father waved his hand back, as her sister Hanabi did too.

As she went outside, she saw Tenten standing nearby with a sad look, while Ino was holding her shoulders.

"Doshita? Ino-chan… Tenten-chan…" Hinata asked, as she walked towards them.

Tenten sighed and faced towards Hinata sadly. "How's… Neji? Is he going to be okay?" Tenten asked her. Ino sighed and looked towards the Hyuuga mansion's main gate.

Hinata just smiled calmly. "He's going to be fine. Otosan told me that Neji-kun will come back to school next week." She said.

Ino smiled and looked towards Tenten cheerfully. "Maybe you may visit him later afternoon. I can go with you… …if you want." She said.

Tenten suddenly smiled and nodded her head. "Hai! I can visit him later, and…" she faced towards Ino, who just smiled and stared at her happily. "…you can come with me, Ino!" Tenten said.

Ino gasps and jumps with joy. "YAY! Tenten's back again to herself!" Ino shouted happily. Hinata smiled as they walked together.

"Now we should go to Sakura's house!" Ino said as they walked away.

* * *

Finally, Sasuke finished eating his breakfast as he grabbed his backpack and went outside the house. He saw Naruto again, with his skateboard and his hands waving childishly. "Hey, Sasuke! Let's go!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and gets his bike nearby. He rode it carefully, as he went towards Naruto, who was looking at his bike happily.

"Hey, you're quite late today." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as he braked the bike. "Maybe you were thinking about Sakura-chan." Naruto continued.

Sasuke gasped as his face turns red. "Y-You don't understand, R-R-Really…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke and Sakura-chan are sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then there was a baby on the baby carriage!" Naruto teased him.

Sasuke's face turns redder. "STOP IT!"

Sasuke sighed as they went away from his house. Naruto just continued laughing as he rode his skateboard happily.

'_Darn it, he DOES not really understand what has happened. The cock crowed late, that's why!'_ Sasuke thought as he rode his bike quickly.

* * *

DING, DONG! Sakura's doorbell ringed as Hinata pushed it. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why is Sakura so slow?" She complained.

"WAIT A SEC!" Sakura shouted from inside the house.

Sakura's loud footsteps can be barely heard as the three girls waited for her. Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura was finally there. "Ohayo, everyone!" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded her head. "Okay, then, to school we go!" Ino said.

The girls nodded their heads and then they walked together.

* * *

Finally, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the school campus. Sasuke went off his bike as he "parked" it on the bike parking area and Naruto "parked" his skateboard too. They walked towards the gate briskly.

People were staring at them as the student council vice president Nara Shikamaru went towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he knew he was the president, and he must be the one announcing to the PA the announcements for that day, and… at the prom.

"Sasuke, you're quite late! Hurry towards the PA room and announce the announcement as the bell rings. Come on, hurry! You know I can't announce that troublesome announcement." Shikamaru told him.

Sasuke sighed and looked towards Naruto. "So, we'll be meeting later Recess time… I have to go now!" He waved his hands towards his best friend as her ran away hastily.

Naruto waved his back and looked towards the running Sasuke. '_Sasuke is always hasty, and he's REALLY a busy person.' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice from the distance. "Hey, look, Hinata! It's Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

It was Sakura's voice, as Naruto knew. He HAD a crush on her ever since, but now, is crush decreased ever since he found out that Sasuke, his best friend loves her so much… that he almost forgot about her. No, right now, he GAVE Sakura-chan to Sasuke. He now likes Hyuuga Hinata, not anymore Sakura-chan…

Naruto sighed, but the four girls went towards him. Sakura smiled towards him and pushed Hinata's slim body towards Naruto's body.

Ino giggled. Tenten just smiled and stared towards Naruto and Hinata. "Awww… they look cute together!" Ino squealed.

Sakura stared towards Naruto's face and suddenly, she remembers a picture of Sasuke on her mind. "Um… Naruto, hey… where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"On the PA room." Naruto replied calmly. Sakura sighed and ran going towards the PA room.

"Chotto Matte!" Ino shouted, but Sakura just continued running, which made Ino roll her eyes again.

Hinata shyly looked at Naruto and played with her fingers, as her face turns tomato-red. "Um… Na… Naru… Naruto-kun… Will the date be postponed?" She asked.

Naruto smiled towards her. "Don't be too pessimistic! The date will still go on later!" Naruto replied.

"Oh." Hinata said happily and shyly walked away from Naruto with both Ino and Tenten.

Naruto smiled and ran going towards the classroom of 4A.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the PA room which lies on the 2nd floor of Konoha Academy…

Sasuke was sitting on a chair nearby the mike for the PA, as he looked towards the window, he saw a pink-haired girl on the door. He gasped. '_S-Sakura!'_ He thought as his face flushes red.

Knock, Knock!

Sasuke stands up and walked towards the door. He opened the door gently and saw Sakura in front of him. "Oh, S-Sakura… Good morning. Um… what brings you here?"

Sakura smiled at him and waved her hand. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun… I just want to ask you about our walk later." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled towards her and held her hand gently. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to ask of what I will wear… I'm just quite confused on what I'm going to wear later." Sakura said.

Sasuke giggled a bit and wrapped his strong arms around Sakura. "Anything you want will do, just make sure it's not too casual or revealing… Just… be…" He paused for a while and stared at Sakura's emerald-green eyes.

"…be yourself." He whispered towards her ear and kissed her forehead quickly. Sakura's face turns red as he looked towards Sasuke who just suddenly blushed and walked away from her quickly.

"I-I'll see… y-y-you later!" He waved his hand towards Sakura shyly.

Sakura smiled and walked away from the PA room happily. Se giggled and ran going towards the classroom of 4A_. 'Yes! Sasuke-kun really loves me! He… LOVES me!'_ she thought happily.

* * *

After a few minutes of noise and babbling about the prom and stuff…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The school bell finally rang, and students stopped chattering and kept quiet as their respective advisers came.

"Announcement…!" Sasuke's voice was heard from the PA, as the president of the student council. The girls started squealing from his "handsome" and low voice.

"Today, as we all know… is Preparation day 3, that means our respective clubs will have to prepare to the proms with their simple tasks." Sasuke paused for a while.

The students listened attentively with proper decorum and behavior, well, duh! Sasuke's voice is so irresistible and so manly, that some girls are giggling and squealing.

"Please remember that the 'Match-making' club will be in charge of the invitations, The Art club will be assigned for the place's appearance, the cooking club will be in charge of the food, the sports clubs are in charge on cleaning the gym, the music club is in charge of the music, the mathematics club is in charge also of the food, and the science club is in charge of the REAL flower designs, that means, no fake flowers, then. That's all for now, and good morning." Sasuke finally said, as he switches off the PA and went towards the 4A classroom.

As he reached the classroom, Kakashi chuckled and gave Sasuke a "Thumbs-up!"

"Hey, Sasuke! Your voice is impressive, how about if you're going to sing here! I guarantee all your classmates will listen!" Kakashi said. The students just chuckled, and Sasuke sweatdropped.

Naruto cheered towards Sasuke as Sasuke sat on his chair, which was beside Sakura's. "WOO! GO, SASUKE!"

"Naruto, keep quiet!" Sasuke whispered towards him. Naruto giggled and kept quiet.

* * *

Later, at recess time…

As usual, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata are sitting together, as Naruto and Sasuke sat together.

"So, are you ready for YOUR DATE with Naruto… huh, Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata shyly nodded her head as she ate her ramen carefully.

Sakura smiled and looked towards the happy blond Ino. "So, where are you two going, Ino and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Tenten smiled and started to speak. "I'll be visiting Neji later, and Ino will come with me." Tenten replied.

The girls started chattering, as Sasuke and Naruto were quiet, eating their favorite food peacefully. Naruto was sipping a huge bowl of ramen as Sasuke bites a small onigiri.

The prom is heading tomorrow, but is that day will be a good one? Nobody knows…

* * *

Finally, it was already 12:00 and the dismissal bell rang. Everyone cheered happily and went back to their houses joyfully.

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and held her hand. "Please don't forget! We'll be meeting at the Sakura no Hana park later 5:00 pm. So, I'll be seeing you later there, then." He said as he waved his hand to her and ran away, going to the bike parking lot.

Sakura looked towards him and nodded her head. "Hai!"

Hinata looked towards Sakura. "Um… you have a… date too?" She asked shyly.

Sakura gasped. "No, Hinata, it's not a date. We'll be just having a walk at the Sakura no Hana park later." Sakura said.

"Oh." Hinata said.

Sakura giggled and waved her hand towards them and walked away. "See you all tomorrow! Have a nice day!"

The three girls waved their hands back. "To the Hyuuga mansion we go!" Ino shouted. Tenten smiled as she remembers a picture of Neji.

_'Finally, I'll be visiting Neji now!' _Tenten thought.

As they finally reached the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata gently knocks the door.

"Who's there?" Hiashi, Hinata's father asked,

"It's Hinata and friends, Otosan." Hinata replied with respect.

Hanabi heard the familiar voice. "Come in, then, anesan!" she said with her high, little voice, jeez, she's just 10 years old.

The three girls went inside and all bowed down to Hiashi. "Hinata, what brings your friends here?" He asked.

"They'll be visiting Neji-kun." Hinata replied sincerely.

Hiashi looked towards Tenten and pointed towards a brown door. "Neji is on the 2nd room with the brown door. Please knock the door first because he's probably taking a rest this time." He said.

"Hai." Tenten bowed and went towards the room's door with Ino.

Hinata went towards her room and fixed her things carefully.

Knock, Knock!

The brown haired Neji heard the noise. "Who's… there?" He asked with a soft voice.

Tenten sighed. "It's me, Tenten." She replied. Ino gasped happily and giggled. "Shh!" Tenten told Ino to be quiet.

"Oh… … … come… on in." Neji said.

The two girls entered the room, as Tenten opens the door. "Good afternoon, Neji… Um… are you alright now? I hope you'll get well soon." Tenten said. Ino just remained silent and follows Tenten.

"Don't worry, I'll get well soon. I'll hope you'll have a happy day tomorrow at the prom, even though… I'm not around." Neji said, as he smiled slightly towards Tenten.

Tenten went towards Neji, who was lying on the bed peacefully. She held his hand gently. "I… hope so. I want to be with you tomorrow, but… you're sick, and I can't blame you. I… like you, Neji! I mean, I… love you, ever since…" Tenten told him. Suddenly, tears started to flow on her eyes.

Neji smiled and kissed her cheek. "You… don't need to cry, Tenten. I love you too, and I just want your happiness. Thank you for your concern. coughs" Neji said, as he coughed.

Tenten gasped. "Neji!" She said, as she grabbed the medicine besides Neji's bed. She saw a note that on 12:00, he must drink 15 ml of medicine to get better.

She prepared the medicine, and then gave it to Neji. Ino giggled and just looked happily.

Neji smiled. "Thank you very much, Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten smiled. "So, I'll be seeing you soon, Neji. Goodbye!" Tenten said as she waved her hands and walked away from the room with Ino gently. Neji waved his hand back.

* * *

The clock strikes 4:00 PM. Naruto smirked as he jumped with joy, knowing that he was almost ready for his date with Hinata. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue pants, and a set of black shoes.

"All I need now… is to rent a car!" Naruto said, as he grabbed the telephone and called the hotline of renting cars.

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house…

The cock crows again to remind Sasuke on his "date" with Sakura. Sasuke gasps as he saw the time while he was surfing the internet, and posting on forums.

"NO! I CAN'T BE LATE ON THE WALK!" Sasuke shouted, as he hurried towards the bathroom to take a bath and prepare himself.

* * *

Hinata looked towards the Hyuuga mansion's backyard garden. Neji's birds are still on the cage, and beautiful flowers are surrounding the garden, and a cherry blossom tree was also placed on the right side of the garden. Happy colored butterflies flew throughout the garden as Hinata watched them joyfully.

She looked towards the clock, which says it's 4:07 already. She walked towards her wardrobe and opened it carefully.

She smiled as she grabbed a white glittery sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt from her wardrobe. Her face turns red, as usual, because she doesn't know that will it suit her or not.

Her sister Hanabi suddenly came and saw the sleeveless shirt, even the miniskirt. "Wow, that's going to suit you, anesan!" She said happily.

Hinata giggled and nodded her head as she went towards the dressing corner to dress up.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house...

Sakura was already done dressing up. She waswearing a pink flowery dress, and a pink ribbon was tied on her slim waist. But now, as usually, she was combing her hair, as she counts...

"20, 21, 22... 23..." She couted as she waited until she reached 50. Whoa, why are girls always like this? They'll just do anything to look great on a date! Jeez, maybe they want the guy to love them more. Heheh.

_'I hope Sasuke-kun will like what I look like today..'_ She thought. SUddenly, she remembers what Sasuke told her before...

"Just... be yourself." His handsome face was really serious as he stared on Sakura's eyes.

Sakura smiled and stopped combing her hair for a while and then she grabbed a picture of Sasuke from her closet.

"Yeah... He told me to be myself, no matter what. I'll just go out with him like this, after all he likes me the way I am." Sakura whispered.

* * *

The clock finally strikes 5:35 PM...

"WOW! THAT SUITS YOU WELL, ANESAN!" It was Hanabi's high voice, as she commented on Hinata's beautiful look.

Hinata blushed shyly as she wore the miniskirt and that sleeveless shirt. "Really...? Will Naruto-kun think... the same way as you?"

Hanabi nodded and walked away. "Of course He'll really love you! You look so wonderful with those!" She said.

At Sasuke's house...

Sasuke blushed basfully as he looked himself at the mirror. "I'm such... an idiot! Sleeveless doesn't suit me! I know that... summer is coming really soon... Oh, Do I look really nice with this?"

Yes, the author thinks so. He was wering a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants. Hmmm... No wonder he didn't like to wear sleeveless... it suits him becuase HE IS HOT! Hehehe...

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, then... I musn't be shy anymore! M-Maybe it suits me anyway." He whispered shyly.

* * *

The clock finally strikes 5:00 PM and at the Hyuuga mansion...

BROOOM! BROOM!

It was Naruto's orange medium-sized car. "Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata came out shyly from the mansion wearing the glittery sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt. "Oh, Hi, N-N-Naruto-kun..." She greeted shyly.

"Whoa, you're looking great today, Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata smiled shyly and went inside Naruto's rented car. "You... have a car?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "Nah, I just rented it." He replied. "Oh." Hinata said as they drove away from the Hyuuga mansion, going to the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sakura no Hana park...

Sasuke was standing nearby the biggest cherry blossom tree as he was holding a bouquet of flowers for Sakura. _'I wonder if Sakura will come'_ he thought.

Suddenly, she saw a pink-haired girl wearing a pink flowery dress walking towards him. "Sasuke-kun!" She said as she waved her hand.

Sasuke smiled and waved his hand back. "Sakura!" He called her name.

As they met, Sasuke wraps her arms around Sakura. "I... knew you would come, Sakura!" Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled as she grabs the bouquet of flowers from Sasuke as Sasuke handed it to her gently. "Wow, flowers fo me, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded her head and walked around the park. The wind is really breezy that cherry blossoms are scattered around the area. "You son't need to call me 'Sasuke-kun'." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and walked with him. "Why?" She asked.

Sasuke looked towards her and showed her a handsome smile. "We're not anymore aquaintances, Sakura. We're closer now. We've achieved _Yobisute_, or intimacy." Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Sakura nodded her head as Sasuke held her hand.

"We're here for a walk, right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha mall...

"So, what movie do you want to watch, Hinata?" Naruto asked, as they are already both on the last (or fourth) floor, where the cinemas are located.

Hinata smiled. "I... want to watch a romance movie like 'The fox-hanyo and the princess' but it's quite childish... N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay, that means we'll be watching that, anyway, you chose it, Hinata..." He replied.

Hinata giggled as they walked towards the Ticket booth. The line is not that long, and about 2 persons are lining up for the tckets. Each ticket costs 250 Ryo each, and the cinemas are really tidy, as Janitors roam around the mall at closing time.

"I'll buy some popcorn..." Hinata said as she went towards the snackbar.

"Make my popcorn a large one! And it's cheese flavored!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded her head as she went towards the snackbar joyfully.

* * *

The cherry blossom petalsof Konoha can't stop flying with the breezy wind. The afternoon sky was finally there, as Sasuke and Sakura sat on a bench.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked as she watched over the petals joyfully.

Sasuke smiled as a cherry blossom dropped on his right hand. "I just want to tell you... that I'm very happy to be your partner. I... hope... we'll have a memorable prom tomorrow." He replied.

"Is that your first dance ever?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Aa" He replied.

Sakura giggled and touched Sasuke's shoulder. "Me too... I wish you... are going to be my partner and it finally came true." She said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Yeah, I am happy for you, Sakura..." Sasuke said, as he strokes his hand on her pale face.

A cherry blossom flower fell on Sasuke's hands and he placed it above Sakura's right ear. "You look really beautiful with that pink dress..." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke. "You know, you look more handsome if you wear sleeveless!" Sakura said.

Sasuke gasped and his face turns really red. "Really?"

Sakura nodded her head happily. "Yeah... Anyway, you're going to treat me dinner, right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and stands up from the bench. He looked towards his clock, which says it's already 5:30 PM. "Sakura, please stand up." He said.

Sakura stands up carefully, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her frail body. "I... always want to tell you how much I... appreciated you." Sasuke said shyly.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I liked you so much, Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled as he knew she didn't say "Sasuke-kun" anymore, after all, they're close already.

* * *

The clock strikes 6:00 PM. Naruto and Hinata are still watching "The Fox and The Princess" peacefully, as they are already on the middle part.

The queen and the princess are having an arguement about an engagement.

"Hina-hime, Didn't you know that marrying that hanyo Naruto will really cause you problems?"

"No, Okasan. You don't understand. Naruto is a good hanyo." PrincessHina said

"You MUST marry Prince Ekusasu! He's a lot nicer anyway, and he's your fiancee."

"But, okasan, Prince Ekusasu was in love with Princess Saku of the Sakura kingdom! And, he's my cousin!"

"The engagement must be cancelled at once. Hina-hime loves me, as I have loved her." Naruto (movie character) said. Then the raven-haired Prince Ekusasu and the pink-haired Princess Saku was there too.

"Yes, auntie. I loved Princess Saku, not Hina-hime." Prince Ekusasu spoke.

The queen gasps. "What on earth are you thinking?"

Naruto giggled as he knew that one character shares the same name as his, as Hinata blushed as the princess' name is almost the same as hers.

"Hehe... this is a nice movie!" Naruto whispered towards Hinata. Hinata just nodded her head as she ate her popcorn.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went to the five-star restaurant which lies nearby the Sakura no hana park. Sasuke was eating a special-recipe fish and rice, as Sakura ate the same. People were giving suspicious stares at them.

Sasuke stopped eating for a while. "Sakura," He called her name.

Sakura stopped for a while and stared at Sasuke. "What is it?" She asked.

"How's the walk?" He asked.

Sakura smiled towards him. "I liked it, I never thought you're a nice guy to hang out with, like Naruto."

Sasuke smiled and continued eating his food. "Oh, Sakura... you're such a nice person." Sasuke said.

Sakura continued eating her food, as Sasuke sipped from a cup of tea. That dinner was a peaceful one, really.

After they ate their food, the waitress came with a reciept on her hand. She handed it over Sasuke and said, "That will be 800 ryo, sir." She said.

"Aa." Sasuke said, as he handed the waitress over a 1000 Ryo bill. "Keep the change." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared towards him happily. He really treated her! Sasuke stood up from the table gently, as Sakura stands up and Sasuke held her hand to support her.

"Thank you." Sakura said towards him happily. Sasuke smiled. "You're welcome, Sakura." He said.

They went outside the restaurant, and Sakura looked towards the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful..." she whispered.

"... like you." Sasuke whispered as he held her face gently and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened in surprize, but she also closed her eyes as Sasuke did.

As Sakura released her lips from his, Sasuke smiled towards her happily and held her hand. "I'll walk you home." Sasuke whispered gently towards her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Okay, then..." She replied.

They walked home together, as they held each other's hands and the sun finally sets...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N: This is SUCH a long chapter! Hehehe... I'm sorry for making this one too long, and I hoped you liked it anyway... The next chapter is the continuation of Naruto and Hinata's date, and finally... THE SCHOOL PROM! Woo hoo! This fic is gonna end soon.

Anyway, **_Anesan_** means "sister" in Japanese, and **_Yobisute_** means "Intimacy" or "whentwo peroplefinally achieved intimacy, where a person have a permission to call that person its name without an honorific, for example, instead of saying 'Sasuke-kun', she'll just say 'Sasuke', which means they are finally close to each other... usually, lovers, relatives and close friends are using this."

That's all for now, I'll update Chapter 7 soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Prom

**A/N:** FINALLY! This is Chapter 6 already, when the story is gonna end… but… wait! This story has an Epilogue too! Anyway, thank you very much for your all patience and your reviews, especially to wally's girlfriend! This chappie is for you! It's full of Naruhina moments!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did, Naruto and Sakura won't be having a relationship… instead, Naruto and Hinata will have that relationship!

* * *

The Right Decision  
Chapter six: The Prom

The moon started to rise at Konoha city, at the mall, on Cinema 2, where "The Fox and The Princess" is played…

"I… don't love Ekusasu, okasan! I… love Naruto, even though he's a hanyo! I love him for who he is… I know Ekusasu is handsome and talented, but I… don't love him! Please cancel the engagement, Otosan!" Princess Hina said as she stands before her father, which is the king, obviously.

The king just smiled and looked towards Prince Ekusasu, whose hands are on Princess Saku's waist. Ekusasu nodded. "Please, Your highness… Hina and I don't love each other so, please… cancel the engagement and let Hina marry Naruto, after all, Naruto is still a nice person." He said.

The king chuckled. "Mmmm… I can see that Naruto is a kind person, and my daughter loves him… so that means… we have to cancel the engagement!"

The queen gasped, but then, as she saw her daughter who smiles joyfully and hugged her father to thank him, the queen smiled. "Okay, then… that means Prince Ekusasu is going to marry Princess Saku next week, as Naruto and Princess Hinata will be married this Sunday!" She said joyfully, the people clapped their hands as confetti flew from the royal family.

* * *

Naruto suddenly fell asleep inside the movie house, and as the words "THE END" are already on the screen, Hinata smiled as she held Naruto's shoulder to wake him up. "Anou, N-Naruto-kun… The m-movie's o-o-over already, so… wake up!" she told him.

Because of Hinata's high voice, Naruto yawned as he opens his eyes and saw Hinata looking shyly on him. Naruto chuckled. "Awww… I didn't even get to watch the ending!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata just smiled shyly and looked towards Naruto, as Naruto giggled and held her hand. "It's a nice movie, N-Naruto-kun. Thank… y-you for spending y-y-your… time with… m-m-me." Hinata told Naruto shyly.

Naruto giggled and suddenly held Hinata's hair. "You know, you seem to be more beautiful than Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily as he looked towards Hinata's glittery white shirt.

Hinata tilted her head down and suddenly remembers Sakura when she was younger. Sakura was usually with Naruto since Grade 3, and sometimes, Sasuke also comes with them when he's not busy studying. There were a lot of rumors that Sakura was Naruto's first love, and as Hinata just stands by on a corner, she can see how Naruto liked Sakura. Hinata was JEALOUS of her especially in those days, after all, she was the first girl who became Naruto's friend.

Hinata just smiled and looked towards Naruto. "Um… Really? Am… …I really… nicer than S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto sighed and nodded happily. "Yep… Anyway, why are you asking that? Are you jealous of her?"

Hinata shakes his head and played with her fingers. "S-Sometimes… I… feel envious that… her s-spends… time with you."

Naruto chuckles and wraps his arms around Hinata. "There's nothing to be jealous about, Hinata. Sakura-chan is just my friend, and now, she belongs to Sasuke. So, don't worry. I like you." Naruto said.

Hinata gasps as her face turns really red. "Oh… Okay." She whispered.

Naruto stands up from the movie seat as he held Hinata's hand to stand her up. "We better go home now. It's 7:00 PM already." Naruto said as he looked over his orange watch.

Hinata nodded her head as they both walked away from the movie house. "Yeah, m-maybe dad is worried already back home." She said.

Naruto chuckled as he held Hinata's hand. "I'll fetch you back home. Fees on are quite expensive nowadays!" Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded her head. "Okay, It… will be m-m-my pleasure, N-Naruto-kun." She replied shyly.

* * *

At the Uchiha Residence, the full moon shines beautifully on the dark, black sky filled with shining stars…

Sasuke sats by the garden's bench as he looked at the stars. Suddenly, he remembered what happened moments ago. He DID kissed Sakura ON THE LIPS, and this time, he really means it… But how could he do that? And oh, Sakura's lips are so sweet, as Sasuke had felt it! Sasuke sighed as he remembered what he just said to Sakura,

"_The Sunset is Beautiful…" Sakura whispered._

"…_like you." Sasuke added as he held her face gently and pressed his lips against hers._

'_Oh… Why did I even KISSED her, that we're not lovers yet!'_ Sasuke thought as he reminisces of what just happened. Suddenly, the breezy wind started to blow again as the Cherry Blossom Petals of Sasuke's Garden started to fly and fall from the tree again. Then a petal landed on Sasuke's open hands.

Sasuke's face turns red as he suddenly remembers Sakura. He sighed. '_I wonder how I can tell her how… I felt about her… how can I tell her that I LOVE her?'_ He thought again as he looked towards the pink, small cherry blossom petal.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata reached the parking lot, Hinata looked above the stars and smiled. "The stars looked really beautiful in the night…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto giggled and hugged her again. "Of course they're always beautiful… just like you, Hinata." Naruto said as he tilted his face towards Hinata's and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata gasped and her face turns really red, but she still closed her eyes and took it all…

Then Naruto went to the car as Hinata did so. Naruto accelerates the car as they leave the mall and goes back to the Hyuuga mansion.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Naruto finally arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata's face is still blushing up to now, because Naruto did KISSED her on the lips a few moments ago. Hinata went towards the gate and knocked it gently.

"Please open the door. It's me, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said.

Suddenly the door opened and Hanabi came out smiling. "Oh, it's anesan and Naruto-san! How's the date?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata sighed and smiled towards her sister. "Everything's fine… We j-just watched a movie… and that's all…" Hinata lied.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious if something has happened to them. But something has happened to them, right? Hehehe…

Naruto smiled towards Hinata and waved his hands goodbye. "Well, Hinata… I have to go now! See you tomorrow at the prom!" He said as he went towards the car and left.

Hinata smiled towards him and waved her hand back as she went inside the Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi giggled, knowing that her sister is in love!

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Naruto's alarm clock finally rings, as the clock strikes 6:30 AM and the sun rises again. Birds started chirping beautiful songs as Naruto opens his ocean-blue eyes and stretches his arms, while wearing his pajamas. He yawned and looked towards the calendar. It was already March 10, a Friday, when finally, on the evening, the prom will take place in their school gym.

"YAAAAY! I'M SOOOO EXCITED ON THE PROM!" Naruto shouted loudly as he stands up from his bed.

Suddenly, his telephone, which was on his table, rings repeatedly…

Naruto hissed and grabs the phone quickly. "Hello! It's Just 6:30, so whoever you are… you have bad timing!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto…" It was obviously Sasuke, who usually calls Naruto early in the morning.

"Oi, Sasuke… Why are you calling so early today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I just want to tell you something." Sasuke said with his low, husky voice.

Naruto chuckles. "What is it?" He asked with curiosity

Sasuke breathes heavily, as Naruto can hear it. "Yesterday, Sakura and I have a walk t-together… and I… I…" He paused as he breathes deeper.

Naruto giggled. "What? Don't be so shy! I'm your best friend, after all!" He said happily.

Sasuke sighed as he started to speak. "Okay, I kissed Sakura, but I… just can't tell her that I LOVE her." Sasuke said honestly.

Naruto chuckles. "Awwww… You're too shy! You mustn't be shy anymore, after all, you know already that she loves you! You can do it, Sasuke, I believe it!" Naruto said.

"Really? I… I hope so. Anyway, That's all for now! I… have to eat breakfast now and check my e-mail! See you later 5 PM at your apartment, Naruto!" Sasuke said as he hangs up the phone.

"Bye!" Naruto said as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he hangs up the phone. He was still half-naked, and his raven-colored hair looks so messy. He went towards the computer and turns it on. He sighed as he knew it was Sakura's picture on his wallpaper.

_'Can I really tell her that, or Is Naruto just encouraging me?'_ he thought as he suddenly saw the Sakura wallpaper and his face turns red.

_'No, Naruto is telling me that I should just tell Sakura before it's too late! I… should just do it! I can do it! I…'_ He thought. Sasuke sighed as he clicks the "Internet Explorer" button on his desktop.

_'Maybe I'll just try.'_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Mansion…

Hinata wakes up peacefully as she felt the sun's rays on her body. She was wearing her white, translucent nightgown. She looked towards the clock, which says it's already 6:45 am. Hinata just smiled and stands up. She went towards her wardrobe and grabbed a glittery silver dress with diamond flowers surrounding it. She giggled and pretended she was wearing that dress.

_Hinata was wearing that dress as she was holding Naruto's hand. "You look so beautiful, my love…" Naruto whispered as they started dancing. Hinata blushed and danced with Naruto. Hinata was very beautiful. She looks like a princess… _

But that's just Hinata's imagination, nobody knows if going to happen or now. Hinata smiled and fputs the dress onto a hanger. "I hope I'll look great with this." Hinata said.

"Of course you'll do look great, anesan…" It was Hanabi again, who was still wearing her flowery pajamas.

Hinata smiled and looked towards her sister. "What are you doing here? It's too early for you to be awake this time…" Hinata said.

Hanabi sighed. "Well, I'm hungry and breakfast is not ready yet… I woke up from a really funny dream and too bad it's not true!" She replied.

Hinata giggled and went outside her room. "I'll just cook breakfast now; after all, I'm also hungry." Hinata said.

Hanabi chuckles and followed her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house…

Sakura was just wearing her pink, translucent nightgown as she looks over her wardrobe. "Oh no… What should I wear to the prom!" She asked herself as she looks over the clothes there.

Suddenly…

KNOCK! KNOCK! The door knocked. Sakura gasped as she went towards downstairs to open the door.

"WAIT A SEC!" She shouted.

Outside her house was obviously Sasuke, who was waiting patiently as sweats flow down from his head. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt and white shorts.

Within a few seconds, Sakura opens the door and saw Sasuke looking towards her. Sakura gasped and looked on her transluscent nightgown. "Oh… it's you, Sasuke!" She said.

Sasuke's face turns red as he looked at Sakura. "I'm… sorry if I'm disturbing you, but… are you r-ready for the prom? Will you really come?"

Sakura giggled and nods her head. "Of course, I'll come! I believe that it's going to be a nice night for all of us." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh… I promise I'll really come. Please don't worry on how you will look like in the prom. After all, you… look b-b-beautiful to me, Sakura." He said.

Sakura giggles and wraps her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke hugged her back and strokes his hand on her luminous pink hair.

* * *

Finally, the clock strikes 5:30 PM, at Naruto's apartment, Naruto was already on a black tuxedo and he was holding a bouquet of roses. He chuckles as he looked towards the mirror. "I look so HOT! Hehehe… Hinata's gonna like me!" Naruto said happily as he jumps with joy.

Then he went outside his apartment and saw Sasuke, who was really blushing hard. Like Naruto, he was also wearing a tuxedo but it's longer. Naruto laughed as he looked at Sasuke. "Whoa, why are you blushing that it suits you well!"

Sasuke smiled and went towards Naruto. "Are y-you sure? Will S-Sakura love me wearing this!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto giggled and nods his head. "OF COURSE! And Hinata will really fall in love with MY handsome look!" Naruto said joyfully.

Then the two went away from the apartment and looked for a taxi. As usually, Naruto was able to call a taxi quickly, with his big, funny hands.

Sasuke closed the taxi door carefully as the driver looked towards Naruto. "Where to go?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and gave the driver thumbs up! "TO KONOHA ACADEMY!" He shouted.

Sasuke sighed and looked towards Naruto. _'Why is he always so happy?'_ He thought.

* * *

As they reached the academy at 6:00 PM, Sasuke paid the driver as they went away from the taxi. Naruto jumps with joy as he ran towards the main gate. Sasuke sighed and ran after him.

Then the Student council vice president Nara Shikamaru glared at Sasuke seriously, as Ino, who was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, a sapphire necklace (which was her birthstone) and a purple miniskirt, happily hugs Shikamaru. "Will you come earlier? And Where's your tickets?"

Sasuke sighed and went towards the entrance booth. He gave Shikamaru his ticket as Naruto hastily hands over Shikamaru his ticket.

"Okay, then… I shall do my duty as the Student Council president." Sasuke said.

Naruto ran towards the gym quickly, shouting "I SHALL FIND MY PARTNER, HINATA!"

Suddenly, Naruto saw a blue-haired girl wearing a glittery silver sleeveless dress, a diamond bracelet on her right hand. and a diamond tiara on her head. Naruto stopped running as he held that girl's shoulder. He knew it was obviously Hinata, because of her light-colored eyes and pale face.

"Hey, Hinata…" Naruto whispered romantically. Hinata's face turns red as she held Naruto's hand.

"N-N-Naru… Naruto-kun…" She whispered back.

Naruto chuckles and quickly hugs Hinata. "You look so beautiful and sparkly!" Naruto said. Hinata just blushed and looked towards Naruto's ocean-blue eyes.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke was collecting the tickets, he saw a pink-haired girl wearing a pink dress with pink roses on the waist and a pink ribbon tied on her head. Sasuke's face turns red as he gasps, knowing it was Sakura, her one and only partner.

"Oh, Sakura…" He said as he looked at Sakura shyly.

Sakura smiled and ran towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! I… know you'll come!" Sakura said as she gave Sasuke her ticket.

Sasuke stands up and held Sakura's hand. "You look so beautiful…" Sasuke whispered as he wraps his arm around Sakura.

Sakura giggles and hugs Sasuke back. "You always look so handsome, no matter what you wear…" Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed and pokes Sasuke's neck. "Stop being Romeo and finish your task." He said. Ino smiled at Sakura and waves her hand. Sakura waves her hand back as she walked inside the gym.

Sakura looked towards Sasuke and smiled. "So I'll be seeing you later at the gym." She said.

Sasuke's anime sweat dropped and went towards the booth again. "O-Okay…" He replied.

* * *

Finally, as the clock strikes 6:30 PM… the romantic music started playing. Nerds are hiding on the bushes as they didn't really like the music.

Naruto chuckles and holds Hinata's hand. He gave her the bouquet of roses. "Shall we dance?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and nods her head shyly. "Okay…" She replied as they started to sway and dance.

Naruto was really good that he can't even step Hinata's feet as Hinata can't step Naruto's feet too. Hinata's heart beats faster as she looks at Naruto, who was looking towards her romantically.

Sasuke gasped and ran towards the gym and saw Sakura standing on the corner. Sasuke smiled and walked towards her. Sasuke bowed and held Sakura's hand. Sakura giggles as they started dancing.

Sasuke was good at dancing that he didn't even stepped at Sakura's feet, but Sakura sways happily but suddenly…

Sakura stepped Sasuke's feet. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke just smiled towards her. "Don't worry, Sakura." He said.

Naruto saw them and chuckles. Hinata looked towards Naruto. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled towards her. "It's nothing, really… it's just Sasuke and Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata looked towards Sasuke and Sakura then she looked back at Naruto. "They… look so great together." Hinata said.

Naruto chuckles and suddenly pressed his lips against Hinata's lips. Hinata turns red but then, she still closed her eyes.

Then Naruto released his lips on Hinata and laughed. "Yeah, they look great together, like us!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as the music stops. Then the host, Yamanaka Ino, grabbed the mike as she shouts "WHO WANTS TO EAT!"

Everyone started chattering, but Naruto just giggled. "WE'RE HUNGRY!" Naruto replied loudly. Sasuke just sighed as Sakura laughs.

Ino smiled and shouted on the mike… "So, then let all the partners seat on the respective tables as they wait for the waiters to serve them!"

Then everyone went to the different tables, as Naruto and Hinata sat quickly. "I'm so hungry!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. "Let us… wait patiently." Hinata said.

Suddenly, the waiter came and served them 2 bowls of special ramen. Naruto smiles happily as he prepared to eat. "Itadakimasu!" He said. Hinata smiled at Naruto as she prepares to eat.

Sasuke gasped as he knew Special Ramen is the main food. _'Oh, Naruto is in paradise… in RAMEN paradise… He's so happy…_' He thought.

Sakura laughs as she looked towards Sasuke, who ate his ramen carefully. "Oh, Sasuke! You look so serious every time!" Sakura said.

Sasuke stared towards Sakura and showed her his most handsome smile. "Really? Even when I'm blushing?"

Sakura nodded her head as she sipped a Ramen noodle.

* * *

After eating, Ino announces "So, now… we'll be awarding the king and queen of the prom!"

Everyone cheers with joy and started chattering. Naruto looked at Hinata happily.

"All the teachers judged the partners, and they chose this pair to be the king and queen of the prom." Ino said on the microphone.

Sasuke and Sakura turns red as Sasuke knew Sakura stepped his feet.

Naruto started to cross his fingers. _'I hope we won! PLEASE, OH PLEASE!'_ He thought. Hinata just smiled and looked towards Ino.

Ino grabs a piece of paper and read it. "So the king and queen of the prom is…"

Everyone gasped as they listened carefully. "…UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HYUUGA HINATA!" Ino shouted.

Naruto jumps with joy as Hinata smiled. Then the two went to the stage happily. Sasuke looked towards Naruto and clapped his hands.

Naruto and Hinata bowed as Ino gave them their golden trophy. "Congratulations!" She said.

Naruto giggled and looked towards Ino who smiled towards her friend Hinata. "Thank you so much." He said.

Hinata shyly bowed her head and smiled. "I'm… so happy, Ino-chan." Hinata said.

Everyone started clapping their hands, as Sasuke smiled towards Naruto. Then Naruto and Hinata walked downstairs and Sasuke with Sakura went towards them.

Sasuke smiled towards Naruto and Sasuke gave him a friendship hug. "Congratulations!" He said. Naruto laughed and looked towards Sasuke.

Sakura looked towards Hinata and shakes her hand. "Hey, Hinata! Congrats, I knew you could do it!" Sakura said.

Hinata shyly nods her head. "Thanks…" She whispered.

Ino smiled as she grabs the microphone. "ANYWAY, WHO WANTS TO DANCE AGAIN!"

Everyone started to shout as Ino started the disco music. Sasuke sighed, knowing how he dislike disco, for a NERD he is… (Hehehe)

Sakura smiled and looked towards Sasuke. "Let's dance, Sasuke!" She said happily.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as he shakes his head. "No, I don't know how to dance at a disco! Let's j-just go out… in the school garden." Sasuke said

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't be such a KJ!" She said.

Sasuke suddenly grabs his hand and runs away with her. "Never mind that! I have to say something to you!" Sasuke said.

* * *

As they reached the school garden…

The beautiful full moon shines brightly and beautiful stars are surrounding the area. Sasuke stopped running as he sat on the bench, breathing deeply of tiredness.

Sakura looked towards him and sat beside him. She can see sweats are surrounding Sasuke's pale face. Sakura held his face softly and looked towards his face. "You look so pale and sweaty… Are you really okay?" She asked.

Sasuke continued breathing deeply as he looked towards Sakura shyly. "I… I'm okay… but I really have to say this to you ever since…" He replied.

Sakura smiled towards him and held his hand gently. "You… can say anything to me, Sasuke. We're close friends anyway." Sakura said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice that Naruto and Hinata were peeping on them as they hide on the big Cherry Blossom tree behind them. Naruto giggled and looked towards the sweaty Sasuke.

Sasuke breathes deeply of anxiety and looked towards Sakura. "Ever since I… was a k-kid… I always wanted to be with you, as you have been always been playing with Naruto. When I'm not busy studying, I… really enjoy spending time with you be-be-because…" He paused.

Sakura smiled towards him as she went closer to him. "Don't be shy! I promise I won't tell a soul!"

Sasuke smiled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I… care about you, Sakura, and I always have…! I mean… I… I… I… I…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sasuke's tomato-red face. She hugged him back. "I'll listen, Sasuke. Please… tell me." Sakura said.

Sasuke's hearts started to beat faster as Sakura can feel it. Sasuke looked towards her emerald eyes as the wind started to blow again.

The cherry blossom petals started to fall again, as petals were really scattered in the garden. Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's hand. "Sakura, I… I love you so much…" He finally confessed.

Naruto smiled as Hinata looked towards Naruto. _'YES! SASUKE DID IT!'_ He thought.

Sakura looked towards him. "Of course I love you too, Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke stroked his hand on her hair again and then he pressed his lips against hers. They really showed their love as Sasuke even licked Sakura's lips.

Naruto jumps with joy and shouted, but the two still continued and ignored the noise. "I LOVE YOU, HINATA!" He shouted as he also kissed Hinata's lips.

Hinata suddenly blushed and smiled towards Naruto. "I… I… I… l-l-love you too, N-N-Naruto-kun…" She said. Naruto chuckles as he hugs Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she grabs Naruto's hands and walked away. "Let's not interrupt Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan… Let's go now…" Hinata said as they walked away.

Then Sasuke and Sakura stopped kissing as Sakura released her lips. Sasuke smiled and held Sakura's hand. "Let's go now… it's getting late." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked away.

Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes, as he knew he confessed his feelings. He DID it, as he believed so. _'Finally, I have told Sakura that I really loved her. And now, our relationship has become closer than ever.' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto continues jumping with joy as he shouts. "LONG LOVE!" He shouted as they finally reached the gym.

Sasuke laughs and Sakura smiled too. Hinata hugs Naruto, who was really happy that they are already lovers… after all, Love is not just an emotion… it's also a decision…

That has been a very memorable night for Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke... Naruto was happy that he made the right decision, Hinata was happy because she finally confesses her love to Naruto, and both Sasuke and Sakura are happy that they love each other... so, Naruto has really made the right decision...

**OWARI

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, As I have said, this story has an epilogue, and I'll update it ASAP… So, how's the story? Too sweet? Still Too Cheesy? Too Lame? Too Good? Sasuke too OOC? I hoped you enjoy the story as I enjoyed making it! So, bye now and watch out for the epilogue! Hehehehe…

Anyway, KJ means "Kill Joy"


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** Yep, FINALLY! THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE ALL WAITING FOR… THE EPILOGUE! Yeah! Woohoo! This fic is finally done, but I'm making another one, for those who thinks this is too cheesy… it's a rated M Sasusaku fanfic, but I'm not sure what title it is… but in that story, Sakura receives the cursed seal (instead of Sasuke) so… just read it, but beware of lemon and lime! Hehehehe… Anyway, I am planning to post this last Sunday, which was Sasuke's birthday, but I AM too busy... so, read on XP!

**DISCLAIMER:** I AM NOT Masashi Kishimoto… so I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, the title must be SASUKE! And Narusaku won't exist! Buahahaha!

* * *

The Right Decision  
Epilogue

It has been weeks since the prom finally came, and it's already the graduation day. The gym was already full of white mono block chairs, white flowers and a red carpet at the middle. The stage was also full of plants and white ribbons above, as a glittery banner was posted at the wall.

Naruto looked around the place as Hinata was standing therewith him. Naruto smiled as he saw the red carpet. "Hey, we'll be finally graduating!" Naruto said. They were both wearing their Graduation uniforms.

Hinata sighed and looked towards Naruto. "We'll be missing each other so much…" She whispered sadly.

Naruto smiled and hugs Hinata. "Don't worry; I'll be coming at your house anytime! I'll be visiting you!" He said.

Hinata smiled and looked shyly towards Naruto. "Okay, then… I'll be waiting…" She said happily.

"Hey, Naruto!" Suddenly, Naruto heard a very familiar voice. Naruto faced towards him and waved his hand.

It was obviously Sasuke, as he was standing beside Sakura, who was looking at Naruto happily. They were also wearng their graduation uniforms. They both ran towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Congratulations on graduating!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and looked towards Naruto. "Congratulations, too, for you… and Hinata!" Sasuke said. Sakura and Hinata shake their hands as they both congratulate themselves.

Naruto hugged Sasuke as Sasuke hugged him back. "Thank you for everything…" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled as he looked towards Naruto. "I… want to thank you too. I have good school years because if you, and I really enjoyed my times here." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Hinata giggled as the two hugged. "Boys are quite funny if they're hugging." Sakura said.

Naruto released his hands from Sasuke's body and looked towards Sakura sternly. "What did you say, you pig!" Naruto hissed.

Hinata just giggled and held Naruto's shoulders to calm him down. Sasuke smiled towards Naruto as he went towards Sakura.

"It's okay, Naruto. Sakura is just joking." He said with his low, gentle, husky voice.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, really…" It's always like that when they were younger. Sakura and Naruto usually argue and Sasuke is the "peacemaker", for a NERD he is... hehehe...

Naruto pouted and sticks out his tongue towards Sakura. "Hmph… fine, Sakura-buta… just make sure we won't have a single relationship after college, huh? YOU BELONG TO SASUKE and you DON'T have the rights to steal Hinata's place!" He said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "You're going off-topic, you pipsqueak… I haven't mention about relationships… I just mentioned about boys." Sakura said.

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK! Just knowing I am just about 150 cm in this age doesn't mean you have the rights to tease me, pig!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed as he looked towards the two. "Can you two just stop?" He asked.

Hinata nodded as she continued to calm Naruto down. "Yeah, he's right, after all, we're all friends… umm… we should not fight or even argue…" She said gently.

Naruto chuckles as he looked towards Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. "Awww…! You're ABSOLUTELY CORRECT, my lovely Hinata! Okay, then... we should go now in the line of our class mates; after all it's almost time for the entrance." Naruto said.

The two girls nodded their heads as they walked away from the gym. Sasuke and NAruto were left there, still staring at each other.

The Principal Tsunade stared at them sternly with her amber-colored eyes. Her blond pigtails makes her younger for her very old age. "Hey,will you two hurry?The Gaduation is starting!" She said.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto and smirked. "Hey, Naruto. The prom had been very memorable to us… Thank you so much… you really made… the right decision…" He said.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I knew I had made the right decision there… and now, we'll be starting a new beginning!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Let's go now then, the graduation is starting." He said as he ran away, going to the line of class 4A.

Naruto chuckled as he jumped happily and cheered. "Yoshi!" He shouted as he ran with Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled towards the two and looked at them happily. "They... grew up so fast... and they must be ready to face a new beginning..." She whispered.

Her attendant, the assistant principal Shizune giggled happily as she grabs Tsunade's pig Tonton. "Watching Graduations really makes you happy, Tsunade-sama!" She said.

"Yeah..." Tsunade replied. Tsunade smiled as she looked towards the blue, sunny sky. The clouds were very bright and fluffy as they wander the skies. The sun shines happily.

Yes, as they say in endings and epilogues, they will start a new beginning…

…A new beginning that will start another step of their lives…

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow… this is so short really… but it's an epilogue! It doesn't need to be super-long!Thank you for all your support in this fic and I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic!Hehehe… Anyway, I'll post a new fic again and I promise I'll do my best there. Oh come on, please review but still no flames!

Anyway, "buta" means "pig" in Japanese, and "Yoshi!" means "Yes!", and it's an expression, actually… if I made mistakes, tell me IN A GOOD WAY, please!


End file.
